The Betrayed Champion
by TheBadWolves
Summary: Ash, betrayed by the ones he cares for, runs from his past and becomes Champion of Casus under the persona of Red Satoshi. Years later his past comes back to haunt him. Not only in the form of the ones he once called friends,but a new evil that has set on the horizon. Now he must fight to protect the one he loves and the life he has made for himself. Warnings inside.YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, Bad wolf girl here, and welcome to The Betrayed Champion. This is my first story, but I will try my best. Now let**_ _ **'s get a couple of things out of the way before we start.**_ __

 _ **There will be Yaoi in this, so don**_ _ **'t like don't read.**_

 _ **Later on there will be some graphic scenes, and some other things in later chapters.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(**_

In a land far from any other, at the very heart of it surrounded by mountains stands the most elegant tower that man and Pokemon together have ever made. It stretched far into the sky and looked like a diamond growing straight out of the ground.The tower on the outside looked like a shard of diamond sticking out of the ground. It stands 1,000 m. high(3280 ft) and ends in a sharp point. The only part of the outside that looks man made is the base and a platform near the top of the tower. The tower stands on the inside of a horseshoe of mountains. The mountains are taller than the tower at the tallest point. The lowest point is split by a wide river that is home to many different water pokemon from all regions. The inside of the horseshoe of mountains is extremely wide with enough area for multiple herds of pokemon to graze and stampede with plenty of room to spare and to have a dense forest that anyone could easily get lost in.

On the platform stood a man in a black shirt, jeans and converse with a necklace around his neck.*A Pikachu on his shoulder and a Lucario to his right. This man is 25-year-old Ash Ketchum, AKA Red Satoshi, Champion of Casus, and his partner Pikachu. He was betrayed fifteen years ago. He tried to forget his past, but it's about to come back to haunt him.

' **Pikapi, you're not thinking about** _ **them**_ **again are you?'** The pikachu asked, Ash understanding him with Aura-speech. Just the mention of _**them**_ made him can still remember each second of it, and the events that lead him here.

' _ **FLASHBACK'**_

 _We see Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder, wearing the clothes he did in Kalos, walking back to his home in Pallet town after his loss in the Kalos league. His friends he traveled with split with him shortly after the closing ceremony._

" _Man, I can't believe we lost another league." Ash said defeated. Pikachu looked the same way, with his ears and head down. They had made it to the finals, and both he and his opponent were on their last pokemon. Him with Greninja, and his opponent with a Heliolisk. It was close, but in the end Greninja fainted when he was hit with a lucky electric attack._

 _They continued walking and soon reach the front of the Ketchum residence. Ash smiled when he reach his home,but as he was about to open the door, the sparking in Pikachu's cheeks stopped him._

" _Something wrong buddy?" He asked his starter. Pikachu's head was up,his face in a snarl,cheeks sparking, and his ears soon understood why he was acting like this when he heard voices. Voices of the people he trust the most._

" _Well he lost another one." Misty said. She and all of Ash's other friends that he traveled with were there, along with his mother and Gary Oak. He looked into the window and saw that they all looked like they did when he last saw them._

" _I have to admit, at this point, it's getting repetitive at this point. When is he going to win a league?" Dawn asked, as she hugged her Piplup._

" _Easy, he's not!" Max exclaimed. All the heads in the room turned to him._

" _MAX!" May yelled at him._

" _What? You've seen him! I'll admit he can win the badges,and has some achievement under his belt, but he'll never beat the league. His dream is only a fool's errand for him." He explained._

" _What about the Orange league?" Tracey asked as May asked the same of the Battle Frontier._

" _Those are so obscure, no one knows to compete in foreign regions. I'm just stating the facts, I don't know why you are getting upset." The others in the room though about what he said in silence, until..._

" _He's right,that little kid needs to grow up, and realize that he needs to move on." Iris said._

" _I admit, his rich and flavorful battle style doesn't have enough kick to make it to the top." Those who had met Cilan before sweat dropped at his wording._

" _You're all right," sighed,"While I so wish for him to reach his dreams, I don't think he can. After every league, he comes back, and the look on his face is one no mother likes to see. I want him to be happy, and that's what being a trainer makes him,but once he loses the leagues. The disappointment that follows isn't worth it. How can a mother tell her child to give up on a dream that he's had all his life?" She was nearly in tears by the end of it,but she knew it needed to be said._

" _, if you want we'll help you speak with him about it. We're his friends, and he listens to us. If anyone could get him to find something else to do with his life, we can." Brock said, trying to soothe the crying mother._

" _What if you can't? What if he won't accept that he needs to give up on being a pokemon master?" She cried._

" _Then we'll force him to see the truth if we need to! He needs to learn that he won't become a master, and that he needs to grow up like I did! It was hard to come to terms with it at first,but when I did I was better for it." Gary said._

" _Thank you!" told the professor in training._

 _Meanwhile,Ash was to shocked to say couldn't believe what he just heard. His friend, and even his own mother want him to give up. He didn't know what to do,so he ran. He ran to the only safe place he could think of. His pokemon. When he got to the coral all his pokemon in the area instantly ran to him happy to see him, but instantly saw the tears streaming down his face and looked to Pikachu for an explanation. After a series of pikachus and other variations of its name the other pokemon were shocked. Once over their shock they started to nuzzle and coo at him, trying to tell him that everything they said was wrong. This was how Prof. Oak, one of the only people who still support him found him._

 _IN THE HALL OF ORIGINS_

 _Arceus, known as the Alpha pokemon, has been watching Ash's adventures since the incident with the Jewel of Life. He was sad that Ash never won any of those Leagues that strives to win. What he was happy to see was that he never gave up, and always held hope that he could win one. That is the reason he was going to ask Ash to become his be help protect the world in ways he could not, and who better to be a Champion of Arceus than the Chosen One himself?_

 _He had just witnessed Ash lose another of those leagues when one of the worst thing he's see in all his years happened. He watched all his friends decided to make him give up on his they didn't know he was listening and couldn't make their plan a reality. He knew he must do something but what? That's when he remembered that ALL the legendaries know and care about Ash, so he called a gathering of all the legendaries. In the history of existence less than 10 have ever been called, The last one had been when the super weapon in Kalos had been fired thousands of years ago._

 _Once all of them had he replayed what he saw. The reactions were either anger,disgust,horrified,or were many outraged comments._

" _We should have never bonded with them Uxie." - Mesprit_

" _I'll haunt their dreams the rest of their lives!" - Darkrai_

" _They are worst then the humans who made me!" - Mewtwo_

 _As well as many others._

" _I have gathered you here to decide how we can help Ash." Arceus announced returning everyone's mind to him."Dialga can you see any way for us to help him?"_

" _No, I can't see any path that Ash takes. His future is beyond anything I can future is not written." Dialga said surprising all present. The only living thing's time line he could not see were other legendaries._

" _If that is so then anything we do could only make this worse." Arceus said losing hope._

" _It is obvious that we can never let this happen again. I say that some of us become his pokemon." declared Landourus._

 _Every eye in the room was instantly on him. They would all do it but what of their duties as guardians of the planet._

" _Why would you suggest such a thing? We cannot abandon our roles as guardians of this planet!" Groudon shouted in outrage._

" _There is a way for his idea to work. We don't necessarily need to be with him at all times. A couple of us could travel with him at all times and be released if we are needed and another take our place. We also switch out every now and again so we can all be assured of his well being." Arceus reasoned._

 _The others thought about this and decided it was a great idea._

" _There should be one or two with permanently while other switch out." Zapdos declared._

" _But who could do that?" Coblion asked._

" _Dialga and I can. Our domains are hardly ever out of balance." Palkia suggested._

" _Then we are all agreed. Dialga and Palkia shall stay with Ash while others switch out when needed. Who will stay with him to start?" Arceus decreed._

 _The legends talked among themselves and decided on Mewtwo and Manaphy._

" _I will talk to ash and explain the situation." Arceus said._

 _ **WHILE THAT WAS HAPPENING**_

 _After Oak found him and Ash him what happened he was horrified._

" _Ash I'm so sorry that that happened to you. If there is anything I can do to help just let me know."_

" _Thanks professor, but all I really need right now is a place to sleep."Ash said right before he yawned,the emotional drain of today was to much for him._

" _Sure thing. Down that hallway and it's the last door on the left."_

 _He nodded and went to the there he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow._

 _ **DREAM**_

 _When Ash opened his eyes all he saw was was floating in a void of white light._

" _Hello again Ash." said a voice coming out of nowhere._

 _He looked around and saw where the voice came from. It was Arceus!_

" _Arceus?! What are you doing here?" He asked._

" _I have been keeping an eye on you and your adventures Ash. Most of it showed me the good of humans, but what I saw when you returned home showed me the worst. I couldn't believe what they said about you. I shared this information with the other legendaries, and because you have helped us all, we will not allow such a horrid act to occur again. We have decided to become your pokemon." Arceus said._

 _Ash was shocked. Legendary pokemon as his pokemon? It's every trainer's dream for that to happen, but..._

" _I can't accept that. If you became my pokemon then it would just put you in danger." Ash explained._

" _Ash, every single legendary agreed to do this. That has never happened before. All because they want to protect you. They will not take no for an answer."_

" _What about their jobs to protect the world?" He asked._

" _We've thought of that.A couple of us will travel with you at all times and be released if we are needed and another take our place. They will switch out every now and again so we can all be assured of your well also agreed that Dialga and Palkia will be with you at all times to assure you are safe."_

" _Why go through all this?" He asked._

" _Ash ,you have saved us at the risk of your own life, you try to save every single pokemon you can, you've defeated the very organizations that threaten us,and have done the impossible time and time again. Not only that,but you are the Chosen One."_

" _Chosen one?"He asked. He's done that a lot today._

" _Every hundred years a child is born. These children are are meant for greatness the day they are ,however, are different. Dialga has the power to see through the time-lines of those he meets. When he tried to see yours, there wasn't anything to see. Your future is unwritten. That has never happened before with a human. Only legendary pokemon have an unwritten future. Chosen Ones have one point in their future that Dialga cannot see past, and that moment is when they accomplish their destiny. After that point, everything is set in stone, unless the past is changed. In your timeline, Dialga cannot see anything that has not already come to pass. Your destiny is greater than any before you."_

 _Ash was so shocked he couldn't respond._

" _Ash will you accept the offer we have given you?" Arceus asked._

" _Yes I will." Ash said with determination in his voice._

" _Now Ash, you must never tell this to anyone,without our blessing no matter how much you trust them. I know it will be hard but for your safety you must not tell anyone." Arceus said._

" _Of course."_

" _Once you've awaken you must go to the land of Casus. There will be where the next step in your journey will take place." And with that he disappeared._

 _ **END DREAM**_

 _Once Ash woke up he asked Oak about Casus._

" _It's a fairly new region with a couple different rules than our normal ones. First you are a loud to carry 10 active pokemon with you,but can only use a total of 6 in a official battle and must chose them before the battle. Before you face the gym leaders you must defeat the three acolytes of the gym. After you defeat them you face the gym leaders like normal, but instead of 8 there are 10 gym's. Other than that it's like all others. However no one has even been able to defeat all the gym leaders so no one has any information on what the Elite four and Champion are. Why?"_

" _I'm going to go there."_

 _"Ash, are you sure? This region is different than the places you've gone before."_

" _I'm sure professor,but I think that there are some promises that I need to make right."_

 _ **END FLASCH BACK**_

' **You know if you show up for your date with that on your mind you're going to be in a lot of trouble, and if I'm not mistaken it starts in 30 minutes.'** Pikachu said with a hint of amusement in his face-palmed at himself for getting lost in his memories.

"Keep an eye on the others, and this time don't start a war with the wild pokemon, okay?"

" **You start one war and you're branded for life!** " The mouse exclaimed.

"When I need to call in backup, then yes you are." As he said this,he brought out a pokeball and released a pidgeot."I'll be back later,bud. Let's go, Pidgeot!" With that he left, leaving a pouting Pikachu in his wake.

 **So that is my first chapter** _ **re-written!**_

 **The necklace is like the ones in the movie with hoopa. The arceus ring things but with a Key stone in the center.**

 **Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey new chapter. That** **'s** **it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

In the middle of a city on a crowded street a light brown haired 24-year-old is waiting for his boyfriend Red Satoshi AKA Ash Ketchum. He is wearing a white shirt with unbuttoned tan shirt over it with blue jeans and tan converse with a baseball cap tilted down so no one could see the top of his face his face. His face would just scream adorable with his light blue eyes if you could see it. He is the elite fours normal type specialist Danny Ward.

Normally an Elite four would be swarmed by paparazzi, but because no one knows what the Elite four and Champion of Casus. Some even believe that there isn't an elite four so they claim the title for them selves. Any who do that are quickly and quietly dealt with by the Casus equivalent of officer Jenny, the Pokéguard.

One of the advantages of no one knowing that your an elite is that you can have a relationship with out the paparazzi showing up and ruining dates and then posting the pictures on the front of every magazine possible.

Danny suddenly felt arms around his waist and a head on his shoulder and tensed.

"Hey!"

Danny instantly knew who it was and relaxed into the embrace. He turned his head to look at him and gave him a kiss. The people who noticed the two ether looked on with fondness or just shrugged it off. Unlike most regions, Casus accepts same-sex couples.

"Hey to you too. You do realize you were almost late?" Danny said getting out of the embrace and turning to look at the Champion who gained a sheepish look.

"Yeah well I had a lot on my mind. There is something I need to talk to you." Ash said getting a serious look on his face. This worried Danny a lot. The only time that Ash had that look was when there was a life threatening situation or when it has to do with _**them**_ _._ They ducked into a cafe and took a seat.

"So what is it that you need to talk about.?" Danny asked.

Instead of answering he took out a already opened letter and gave it to him. It read-

 _ **Dear Champion of Casus,**_

 _ **The Elite four and Champions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova,and Kalos have all agreed that it is time for the faces of the Casus Elite and Champion to be revealed to the public, and what better way than a tournament. Its has been decided that it will be held in Casus to introduce the newer trainers to Casus. All preparation and any other fees will be handled by the league itself. We await your reply to this notice.**_

 _ **-President Good show**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **Ash I know that your the champion but how I know isn't important right need to talk, and we need to soon.**_

Danny looked straight at Ash after reading the letter. Ash wasn't looking at him. He had his arms crossed more hugging himself then anything else. His face showed sadness, grief, anger, and worry all at the same time. It made Danny so sad to know all the pain he went through, trying to run from is all coming back to hurt him again.

"Ash,you know that me and the other Elites would never let anyone hurt you, even if they don't know your past they trust you completely. Besides," he said scooting closer to Ash. "I would never let them hurt the man I love." He said before give Ash a kiss on the cheek before grabbing a hold of one of his hands cause in him to smile a bit.

"Well come on then. We better go tell the others." He said as he pulled Ash out of his seat and into a back alley where they could take off on Ash's Pidgeot.

 **1 hour later**

After Ash and Danny left, they made their way to the pokemon league. Once there they contacted the other Elite four. They waited in the conference room until they arrived. The room consisted of a large round table capable of projecting holographic images, with five chairs surrounding it and only one entrance to the room.

The first to arrive was 41 year old Karen Sharp, the metal specialist of the elite four. She has dark black hair done into a neat bun with a silver scarf wrapped around her has gray finger-less gloves that reach to her elbows. She has a black tank top with an opened gray jacket over it that has two sword crossed on the back. A gray skirt that reached her knees and gray high heels. Her face shows no emotion at all in her dark purple eyes with her Aegislash.

Next was 53 year old Allen dark the dark specialist. He has a long black closed trench coat with a dark purple out-line on it. He has black jeans and combat boots. His hair went in-front of one of his brown eyes that showed nothing but boredom. He had his Absoul out with a black collar around its neck and had a mega stone in the middle of it.

The final one to arrive was 30 year old ice specialist Alice Frost. She wears a long light blue coat with white fluff on the inside and edges. She has light blue and black Snow boots and light blue long pants and white T-shirt with a snowflake on the front. Her Dark brown hair is done into a ponytail that goes over her right shoulder. Her face oozed happiness with her blue eyes. She has a shiny cryogonal next to her.

Danny is wearing the same clothes as before, without the cap but Ash isn' is now wearing a white hoodie with a gold design that looked like his necklace from before on the front and black jeans and combat boots.

Once they were all there and seated the meeting began.

 **So how is that for chapter 2**

 **Bye peoples!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter time.**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own pokemon.**

"Thank you all for coming." Ash said after every one sat down. The order went Danny to his left then Alice, Allen then Karen on his right. Danny was a little closer to ash than Karen was, but only he and Ash took out the envelope and put it on the table.

"The pokemon league has decided that its time for us to show our faces to the public as the elites and champion rather than just citizens." He told them with no emotion at all. He waited for all of them to read it, In Danny's case reread it. The other elite don't know there dating although there have been some unexplained occurrences.

"Aw, I liked my life without the paparazzi." Alice said. Most of the Elite had normal jobs even though they get everything free, and because it gets boring without any challengers most of the time.Some had more... extravagant to say the least. Karen taught a fencing class,Allen ran a library, and Alice ran a small ice cream store. Danny had a real exiting one. He is a international singer. More into that later.

"Who's Ash?" Karen asked. Ash tensed even though he knew this was coming. He had his hood on so no could see the top half, like he usually did with others, so no one could see his face other than his frown.

"Isn't he that kid who disappeared 15 or so years ago?" Allen said remembering the name in an article he read.

"Oh yeah, didn't the Pokéguard get called in for that?" Alice asked. Its true all non essential missions were called of or put on hold for two years looking for Ash.

"Why were they called in?" Allen asked confused. The Pokéguard was never called in normally because only the very top of the pokemon league could give them orders.Otherwise, they're an independent organization.

"Almost every single Frontier Brain, Gym Leader, Elite four, and Champions besides ours demanded that the kid be found. They had no choice but to call them in. Every resource available was used looking for him. They never found him though. I was wondering what was so special about the kid, so I did some research. Apparently, he helped stopped almost all criminal organization almost and has met and saved nearly every legendary pokemon out there. Yet even after all that and competing in almost every competition he never won a single league." Karen said sounding impressed with all he did.

The other, minus Ash, were shocked even Danny. He knew Ash had done a lot but only the few stories he told. Through the entire conversation Ash had been silent and slightly shocked at all the effort put into searching for him. Trying to get back on track he cleared his throat and got all eyes on him.

"Yes it is the same Ash Ketchum that disappeared." He announced.

"Why would there be a note for him in a letter addressed for you?" Allen asked extremely confused now. Ash sighed resigning himself to his fate and mentally preparing himself for what was next.

"Because Red Satoshi isn't my real name." He said reaching for his hood and as he pulled it down he said. "My real name is Ash Ketchum." He finished looking at the Elite for.

After Ashes announcement the room went into total silence with shock, and worry. Karen, Allen and Alice were shocked because what their champion had accomplished and that he hid from the entire pokemon league for so long. Danny was worried because he knew the other Elite would ask questions about his past and he knew he hated to talk about his past. Ash had only told Danny after nearly three years of them dating him.

"How can you be him?" Karen asked once she recovered from her shock.

"That is a story for another time but for now you need to know is to only address me like you normally do and that there are somethings in my past that I hoped I would never have to face again, and they are coming to the tournament. Until I say that the time is right you must keep my true identity a secret." He said with a hint of sadness in his normally cold emotionless voice.

If they hadn't known him for years they wouldn't have noticed, but they did and let the matter drop unnerved that their normally cold champion showing emotion.

"The tournament will be here soon so we must be ready for it. The league did say they would cover it but they don't know how things work here. There will be a ball for the Champions,Elite, and some of the Gym Leaders to attend before the tournament where we will be introduced to them. Then two days later a Grand ceremony will be held for us to show ourselves to the public, and an exhibition battle. Then the tournament will begin the day after. I will handle the League, Alice you cover decorations and food, Allen location and finances, Karen security and personnel, Danny entertainment and our clothes for the ball." Ash ordered without a second of hesitation. They nodded and left with Danny waiting till they leave to talk to Ash, The others glanced at them but didn't ask.There were many instances where something like this happened, but they could never get an answer from the two.

After the others left Danny got up locked the door and went over to Ash. Once he got over to him he wrapped his arms around the champions neck and sat in his lap, putting his head in the cradle Ash's neck while Ash instinctively put his arms around his waist. Normally they wouldn't do things like this while they were on league property,but right now they both needed it.

"What are you going to do about _them_ if they find out who you are?" The normal specialist asked.

Ash sighed and tightened his grip on his boyfriend.

"If they find out oh well, I plan to announce my real identity at the end of the tournament anyway. After that, life will go back to normal, or at least as normal as it gets for us." He said chuckling lightly at the crazy life they had. The younger of the two laughed a little as well.

"When are we going to tell the others about us?" Danny asked after a few moments of silence. It was an issue they had been debating for a while now.

"How about we tell them a couple days after the ball for the tournament?" The older of the two reasoned.

Danny raised his head to look into Ash's eyes, hope shining in eyes and a smile on his face.

"Really?" He asked hopefully. When Ash nodded he gave his Champion a kiss on the lips which turned to something more. ( _ **I'll leave that to your perverted minds**_ )

 **1 week later**

After their little moment in the meeting room Ash and Danny got to work on their assignments. Ash made sure that the League didn't interfere with the preparations. Allen decided to hold it at the Grand Colosseum in Antiqua city, and for the trainers,Gym Leaders, Elites and Champions to stay in the in the Five-star Elegantia Hotel. Alice decorated the ballroom and found catering companies as well as her own shop that would cater at the ball. Karen called in the Pokéguard to help keep the fans and paparazzi out. Danny called a couple of favors from his manager and got some musicians to perform at the ball, and called in a favor from a friend to make the outfits for the ball for each of the Casus Elite and Ash.

The Champions,Elites, and Gym Leaders arrived before most of the other trainers invited to participate in the tournament, to attend the ball. While most did attend, some chose to explore the city. Those who did attend wore their normal attire.

"I wonder what their champion will be like." Cynthia said aloud to her Elites.

"Yeah, I wonder if they specialize in a typing or not." Flint wondered.

"Maybe he'll specialize in dragons like you and Lance, Cynthia." Aaron said.

"Another dragon using champion wouldn't be that much of a stretch.They are a strong type,but those fairy types will be the end of you." Bertha commented.

"Quiet, they're being announced now." Cynthia ordered. As she said that Good show came on stage and asked for every ones attention.

"May I have you attention please? Thank you. Now then, I thank you all for attending this gathering and before I go into some long boring speech, why don't I introduce the people you've all been wondering about, the Casus elite four and champion."

As he said that a door opened behind him and a woman walked out.

"First up we have Karen Sharp the steel-type Elite."

She was wearing a silver strapless dress that split at the left knee. It stopped right before it met the ground and has silver stiletto heels. The top half of the dress is decorated with diamonds and lined with strips of gold. Her hair was braided over her shoulder with muti-colored jewels entwined in it.

"Next up is Allen Dark, Dark type specialist."

Allen was only wearing a simple tuxedo not likening too bring attention to himself.

"Now please welcome the ice expert Alice Frost."

She wore a light blue dress the split at the knee and had a see through cape with snowflake patterns.(Imagine Elsa's dress from frozen) Her hair was let loose down her back down to her shoulder blades.

"And the final elite four, one you might recognize, Danny Ward, the Normal type elite."

He wore a white button up shirt with a beige over coat and jeans and beige shoes.

"And finally the Casus Champion, Red Satoshi!"

He wore a long white coat that reached his ankles and was outlined with gold and had a hood attached, which was up. It was opened to reveal a dark gray shirt and a gold belt on a black pair of jeans and black and white converse. He had his Mega necklace on as well.

"Now then, I need to discuss some last minute detail for the tournament with the Casus Champion,but feel free to enjoy yourselves." Goodshow and Red left back through the doors, and the Casus Elites started to mingle with the other people. They did get some stares, especially Danny, but he was used to them.

Unfortunately for Danny one of his biggest fans was there.

"Bock can you believe it? Danny Ward is one of the Elite four from Casus!I love his music! I have to go talk to him!"

"Misty, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, don't you think that he would want to talk about something other than his music? He probably gets asked about it all the time." Brock tried to talk, but t fell on deaf ear, as Misty was already on her way over to him.

Danny had just finished talking Malva, who wanted to interview him, when Misty approached him.

"Hi, your Danny Ward, right? I'm a big fan of yours!" Misty said excitedly. Danny looked at her warily. She looked familiar, but he couldn't remember from where.

"Yeah, that's me,sorry,but who are you exactly?" He asked.

"My name is Misty, Misty Waterflower. Its a pleasure to meet you!" She stuck out her hand expecting to shake hands,but instead got a dark glare instead. He just remembered where he knew her from.

"The sentiment isn't shared. Now what do you want?" He asked harshly. Misty blinked at his tone.

"Well I just wanted to talk. I always wanted to meet you."

"Well we've talk, and met unfortunately. Now if you'll excuse me I have better thing s to do than talk to you, like watch paint dry." He started to walk away,but a hand grabbed his wrist. It was Brock, and he heard everything.

"Hey! You might be famous,but that doesn't give you the right to treat people like that!"

"Yeah! I've been nothing,but nice to you. You treat me like I kicked your Growlithe!" Misty yelled. At this point, the other guest had started to surround them, and were watching them.

"That would be a step up from what both of you have done!" Danny retorted.

"We haven't done anything to you!"Misty shot back.

"I'm not talking about what you've done to me.I'm talking about what you've done to Ash Ketchum!" The entire room went quiet when Danny said that. Misty lost all color in her face.

"W-what are you t-ta-talking about?" Misty stuttered out.

"I'm talking about when you-"

"Danny!" Ash cut him off. Everyone looked to him where he had just exited the doors again and was standing there with his arms crossed. He made a subtle gesture to follow him and turned back into the hallway. Danny saw it and reluctantly followed, but not without sending one more glare at Misty and Brock.

After he went through the door all eyes went to Misty.

"Misty,Brock, what was he talking about?"Lance asked.

Misty tried to answer,but ran out with tears in her eyes, and Brock quickly followed.

 _ **With Ash and Danny**_

"What was that about?" Ash asked once they were in the hallway. Danny, after calming down, was looking anywhere,but Ash right then.

"I remembered that she was one of the people who betrayed you and I just snapped. I can't believe that I did that!"

"Now your going to have people asking you about what happened between me and them."

"I'm really sorry Ash, but I just couldn't help myself. After years of knowing about them, I guess it was just too much." Danny was soon pulled into a kiss.

"We'll worry about them later," Ash said as they broke apart, "but for now let's skip the rest of this thing and go back to my room at the hotel?"

They left soon after another round of kissing to the room.

 **That is Chapter 3 re-written**

 **Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey new chapter.**

 **I don't own pokemon. Sadly. :(**

Once the ball was over all the guest went to the hotel they stayed at, except for the some of the Casus Elite asked for the other two to go over the security footage with her. While they were, one certain ice user noticed a little scene between the Champion and missing Elite. First she squealed. Next she turned to Allen and said,

"You owe me 2000 Poke bucks, sucker!" Which caused both of the elites to rush over to her monitor, where she paused it on Danny and Ash kissing.

Allen looked like a Magikarp out of water and Karen had an amused smirk in her face.

"T-That doesn't prove anything! They could be uh..." Allen tried to come up with an excuse but only continued his impression.

"If you don't believe it why don't we get it from the Ponyta's mouth?" Karen suggested.

The other two elites both got a little nervous about that course of action.

"What do we just go up to them and ask ' _Hey we saw you two kiss_ _,_ _are you a couple_?' because that won't be awkward." Allen said.

"That,and Red is a little scary...Okay, a lot scary!" Alice admitted.

"How someone half your age can make you want to hide under your bed, I don't want to know. Especially, when it comes to Danny."

"Oh, now it makes sense! Remember a couple of years ago, when some magazine was putting out some story about a story about Danny getting a girl pregnant?" Alice recalled, making Allen shiver.

"I remember alright. When the owner of the paper held a press conference about it being fake, he looked like his life was endanger for that story. Now that I think about it, maybe we shouldn't have made a bet about them." Allen said, paling at the memory.

"You two are being over dramatic. He can't be that bad." Karen said.

"You haven't know Red as long a we have. You joined the Elite four after he decided to live somewhere other than the League Mansion. When he did live there, I saw him battle Danny once, and I'm sure that he was holding back when he battled us after what I saw. When someone has that much power, you don't go talk to them about their love life unless they come to you." Allen said.

"Then we'll just ask Danny! Besides, its just an innocent little question between friends. It's not like were going to tell the press about it."The Ice and dark Elite still seemed unsure.

"Oh forget it, I'll ask him myself if you two are so afraid." She said taking out her Poke-gear, pulling up Danny's contact, and leaving the room with a copy of the footage.

The others followed her through the door, but not without deleting any other proof of what happened.

 _ **ASH'S ROO**_ _ **M THE NEXT MORNING**_

Danny woke up to sound of a heartbeat and an arm around his waist. When he opened his eyes he saw Ash looking down at him while his head was on the champion's chest.

"Good morning." he said as he leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Good morning to you too." He replied leaning up to kiss him, but before he did his poke-gear going off. He was no longer in his clothes from last night, but in one of Ash's shirts and pajama pants with Ash in the same. When he checked his poke gear and saw it was a text from Karen.

 _ **Danny I need to**_ _ **talk to**_ _ **you about something important. Meet me at the meeting room a**_ _ **t 12**_ _ **. Don't tell anyone or bring anyone because it's**_ _ **a private matter**_ _ **.**_

 _ **-Karen**_

He was confused by it and showed it to Ash. Ash raised an eyebrow at it but told him that he should go and investigate what was up and that he would be close by if he needed him. So they started to change into their normal clothes with Danny taking some not so subtle looks at the other, because Ash always noticed and smirked at him, causing him to blush and Ash's smirk to widen.

"So why do you think she needs me?" Danny asked as they rode on Ash's pidgeot. Danny in front of Ash whose arms were around him.

"I don't know but whatever it is I hope it's quick." Ash said as they arrived outside the Pokemon League building.

As Ash was returning Pidgeot, his necklace glowed signaling for Ash that he has to meet with Arceus. He glanced at it then looked to Danny about to apologize but he cut the Champion off.

"Its okay I know what you have to do. I'll be fine. Besides if I need you you'll know If I need you." He said taking out the same mega necklace as Ash's.They were a gift from Arceus. When Ash's glowed it meant that he was needed somewhere. It was also connected to Danny's, Ash can tell whatever emotion Danny is feeling, and vice-verse.

Ash smiled and kissed Danny before he released Palkia and they teleported to the Hall of Origins.

Danny sighed and went into the mansion towards the meeting room. When he got there all he found was the Holo-table set up with a video playing.

When he watched, he saw the security tape and his entire body tensed and he almost reached for the necklace,to get Ash, when he heard Karen's voice.

"Good you're here!" He turned around and saw Karen coming into the room with a nervous looking Allen and Alice coming in after her. "Now is there something you'd like to share with us?"

"Where did you get this?" He could hear the nervousness in him.

"We saw you on the security cameras from last night. Now why don't you just tell us whats going on and we can all put this behind us before your scary boyfriend shows up." Alice said, looking around the room like he was about to jump out of nowhere.

"Would some like to explain to me, what is going on here?" A voice asked in a dangerously cold tone.

The three Elite turned to see Ash with a glare that could scare the nightmares from a Darkrai.

The Elites stepped back from Ash. The aura that rolled off him made them all shiver, especially Danny. He hated seeing Ash like this. It scared him more than anything else.

Ash saw the video that was still playing on repeat and his glare hardened. He was about to yell at them when he heard a scared voice.

"Ash?" Danny said.

His glare fell on Danny but instantly went away when he saw flinch away from him.

"You three out. _Now_." He said. The elites thought it was better for their health to listen to him and left.

"Danny, are you okay? I'm sorry if I scared you I was just reacting what I felt. I thought they were threatening you." Ash said in a calm and sad voice. Calm to show that he is not mad anymore and sad because he scared the person he loves. After he said that he took a step forward which made Danny take a step back. Ash stopped moving to let him calm down.

"Please can you just leave me alone for now?" Danny asked nearly breaking down crying.

Ash was about to say something else but saw the tears in his eyes and just left. He saw that the other elites were waiting just outside the room and his sadness was replaced with anger. He needed to get his anger out so he headed to the coliseum to see if any trainers were looking to lose.

 _ **The meeting room**_

After Ash left Danny broke down crying. He didn't know for how long only that he did.

'Do not cry little one' A voice said. Danny looked up to see that he wasn't in the meeting room anymore but in a white space. Floating there was Arceus.

"Arceus what are you- or am I doing here?" Danny said.

'I had sensed the anger from my champion when he left abruptly and knew that something had happened between the chosen one and the one he let into the heart. Your are the only possible way for him to feel anywhere near this much anger.' He explained.

"What do you mean that I'm the only one who could make him feel this much anger?" Danny asked.

'Did he not tell you of the dangers of being in the heart of a chosen one?' The pokemon asked.

"What dangers?" Danny asked. Ash had never mentioned any dangers."He never told me of any." Danny said get confused about what they are, and sad that Ash kept them a dangerous secret that involved him.

'There is only one person in the entire world that the Chosen one could ever truly love, and in the rare occasion that they find each other, the chosen would would do anything to protect the one they love. The love can only be found after a horrible event happened in one of their lives. In the time before, when the two had found each other, it had been after a death or a great defeat in battle,but this time it was different. This time he was betrayed by those he trusted the most. There has never been an incident like this before. It unleashed a primal urge deep inside of him to protect you at any cost. The anger he feels when anyone hurt you scares all the legendaries with him and those who can sense it, including myself. If you were to die a the hands of another there would be nothing to stop him from destroying every thing to completely destroy them and everything else. That is the danger of being the loved of the chosen one.' Arceus explained.

Danny was shocked at the prospect of that happening. He knows that Ash is very protective of him but he didn't know he would do that if he... THAT.

"Why would he keep this from me?" He asked the pokemon.

'He must not have wanted you to worry about him. He believes that it is his job to protect you at all cost. What he doesn't realize is that is that when he does give into the urge is, is that when he does it affects you as well. He draw anger from you and any fear he has gets pushed away to focus on his task, but it has to go somewhere. The anger from you is replaced by his fear for you getting hurt. Only you can snap him out of this state. You to were made for each other so you can balance each other.' Arceus explained to the elite.

He waited a few moments to let the information to sink in before he continued.

'Ash has been hurt in a way that no one should.' Arceus said. Danny winced at what the pokemon was referring to. 'He protects you from danger and you stop him from going too far, like you must do now. He has just released both Dialga and Palkia!' Arceus exclaimed to the elite.

Before Danny could react he was back in the meeting room and then started for where Ash was. Before he could though he ran into the other elites who were about to ask what happened in there but he stopped them.

"Look I don't have time for this right now I'll explain everything I'm aloud to when I get back, but right now I need to stop Ash from killing people!" Danny explained before he ran out of the mansion and released his Braviary and flew off. The others followed shortly after with their own pokemon knowing with him it was possible.

 _ **While that happened**_

Ash had flown to the coliseum where most of the lesser known trainers were at challenging others to prove that they are better than them. Ash challenged any who think they could beat him and he would only use one Pokemon. If anyone could beat him they would get 100,000,000,000 poke-dollars. The good thing about no one knowing who you are is that no one can tell how weak they are compared with you.

No one has been able to beat any of his pokemon, and they weren't even his strongest. After a while people started to gang up on him and use multiple pokemon, but they still couldn't get past either one of them.

"Isn't there someone here who could at least last more than a minute?" He sighed.

"How about we give you one better?" A voice behind him boasted. He recognized the voice instantaneously. He turned to find Gary Oak and Max Maple with the same clothes as when he last saw them both. His anger grew to extreme levels beyond anything he's ever felt before.

"You think you can defeat me? Fine it's your funeral, but if you're so confident why don't I give you a challenge you deserve. I only use two pokemon, and you use all six of each of yours. Double battle rules apply." Ash said with no emotion.

"You think you can defeat us? Ha, like you could do that." Max said.

"Oh well. We'll still get the cash no matter how we do it." Gary said.

"Fine then let's get started then!" Ash said as he took out two new pokeballs.

"Go Umbreon!"

"Go Mightyene!"

They entered the field with a cry and assumed a battle stance. All Ash did was throw the two pokeballs into the air without a word.

When the light from the spheres died down it revealed two giant pokemon that shocked everyone.

Dialga and Palkia. They roared to show they were ready to fight and defeat all who oppose their friend. When they did the air around them seem to ripple around them.

"How did you get them?" Max demanded. If a nobody like him could get these two then an amazing trainer like himself could catch Arceus.

"How is not important. What does is that they are about to attack.Double Dragon Pulse!" Ash shouted.

Both charged the attack faster than the others could react so the attack hit and both pokemon were down. The traitors were infuriated that a weakling could take down one of their best, even while while using legendary recalling their pokemon,they sent out two more.The same events happened as before before they could even respond the pokemon had already fainted until it came to their final pokemon.

"This is boring. How about this time I let you attack once? Make it count." Ash said.

"Go Blastoise!"

"Go Gallade!"

Both Pokemon came out with a shout of their name. Despite Ash's hatred towards them he must admit, they can train their pokemon.

"Hydro pump!"

"Psycho cut!"

The attacks hit and and kicked up a cloud of dust. When there was no movement they thought that they had won.

"Looks like we won, but it's only to be expected. Any pokemon that a wimp like you would train would be weak. Even the dragons of time and space couldn't survive one attack from us. Don't feel to bad though, we are two of the best trainers on the planet." Gary said with more arrogance in his voice than water in the ocean.

"I feel sorry for whatever idiot ever thinks it would be a good idea to get with you!" Max said in a snotty tone.

Then the smoke cleared and they saw both of the dragons standing tall and angry and the traitors were scared.

All Ash saw after that was red. You can insult, but you never insult his love and pokemon.

"Roar of time and Special Rend!" Ask Shouted.

The dragons charged their signature attacks and launched them.

Max told Gallade to use protect, but the combined force of time and space made the shield shattered. Both Pokemon were knocked out as soon as the attacks hit. The attacks not only knocked them out, but caused an explosion with a shock wave that shattered the glass of buildings, cracked the ground and broke buildings within a 5 mile radius.

Both Max and Gary were both knocked back by the explosion and were now staring in shock of what just happened while on their butts. Their shock turned to anger that someone could beat them. Ash returned the two dragons.

"How did you do that?" Max asked.

"No one can beat us!" Gary Shouted.

"We're going to report you to the league for cheating!" Max shouted again.

"Oh and what makes you think that they would believe you?" Ash asked.

"With the influence my grandfather has they'll do anything I say. Even have them give me your

pokemon." Gary said coming up with an idea.

"But we won't do that if you just give them to us whatever your name is." Max said. It was a lie of course. They were going to turn him in either way.

"Go ahead and turn me in, and when they ask for my name tell them it's Red Satoshi, the champion of Casus." Ash said. He was so angered by the fact that they would use Prof. Oak's status to get what they want he didn't care about what he gave away.

When he said that murmurs were heard throughout the crowd. Unfortunately there was paparazzi nearby and heard the proclamation and instantly ran over and started to ask questions

"Are you really the Casus Champion?"

"What pokemon do you specialize in?"

"Who are you elite four?"

"Are you single?"

And the one he hated the most

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes I am the Champion, I don't specialize in any, my elite will be announced at the tournament, and no I'm not single. I'm in a relationship and am not interested. Now leave me alone!" Ash rattled of answers only causing them to ask more questions when he tried to leave. He was getting angry and wanted to get out of there soon.

"Use Gust!" A voice cried from above. The paparazzi ducked which gave Ash enough time to get out of there and duck into an alleyway. When he looked he saw Danny getting of his Braviary. When he saw him every feeling of anger he felt was washed away and all he he felt was happiness that Danny was there. He ran and hugged _his_ Elite member.

"I'm so glad you're here, Danny." Ash said still holding on to his love. Danny wrapped his arms around Ash as well. The Elite looked around and saw what had happened.

"Oh Ash, what did you do?" Danny asked the Champion.

Ash let go and looked around and realized just what he had done.

"No. I.. How could.." He shook his head. In all his anger he didn't notice the damage he caused. He was devastated.

 **Bye guys and girls.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don** **'t own pokemon sadly. If I did Ash wouldn't be an idiot!**

After Ash realized what he did he couldn't believe what he had done.

"Red are you okay?" Danny asked going to stand next to the shocked champion.

He didn't get any indication of an answer from the older one. All the chosen one did was stare at the destruction he had caused. Danny looked at the man he loved with concern written on his face. The others had arrived and saw what had happened. They looked at us to ask what happened here but saw the state their champion was in and thought it was better to ask later. Karen took charged, as second in charge after Ash, knowing that there would be a giant scandal in every magazine, newspaper, and blog from Casus to Kanto.

"Alice find out what you can from the witnesses. Danny get Red out of here now. If the paparazzi find him again they won't let him out of their sight. Allen find out how much damage was caused. I'll handle the Jennys, G-men, and Pokéguard when they arrive." Karen ordered.

The dark and ice elite nodded went to do as they were told while they returned their pokemon. Karen hesitated for a moment before leaving as well.

"Red we need to leave now. We can talk about this later but we need to get you out of here!" Danny told him. Ash nodded and took off on his pidgeot while Danny followed behind them to the plateau.

 **A Little While Later...**

The Elites and Champion were gathered in the meeting room once again sitting in the same order as before. The only difference now is that Danny is sitting right next to Ash whose hood was down showing his eyes void of any feeling at all. The holographic function of the table is now showing multiple news stations going on about ' _The Champion's Rampage'_ as the headlines are calling it. Unfortunately the Elites couldn't stop the story from getting out. Not surprising since over a million dollars worth of damage was done to the surrounding area. The main news station in Casus, The trainers report, was the one that held the most attention. They had the two traitor that Ash was battling on giving their rendition of what happened.

"So what happened here exactly?" The reporter asked off screen. Gary in the same attire as before only with dust an a few band-aides on his face and nose. Max standing right next to him.

"Well Max and I were going around to check out the competition when we saw this guy challenging everyone. We challenged him and were beating him to until he brought out his next two pokemon. They were the legendary dragon of time and space Dialga and Palkia. We could have won if he didn't have them. I'm a pokemon professor and I can tell that there is no way for a trainer to be able to catch them. In my professional opinion that trainer should be handed over to the authorities." Gary said still seething about his loss.

"Yeah some of my friends had the privilege to meet those two pokemon and they agree They would never allow them selves to be captured by any trainer!" Max exclaimed.

"Well according to some of the eye witness statements and the trainer himself claims that he is the Casus Champion. Do you believe that this is true?" The reporter asked.

"Of course not! We've both met Champions of a region and there is no way a weakling like that could ever be one." Max said with Gary nodding next to him.

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out in the opening ceremony soon." The reporter stated.

Danny didn't want to hear any more of it so he shut the feed down leaving the room in silence. The first to speak was Alice.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore. What happened?" She asked. That seemed to snap Ash out of his state of shock and he sighed.

"I was battling them and let their taunts get to me. I used my friends as nothing more than weapons against those two. Now the league probably thinks I poached them. Not only that but thanks to me million dollars worth of damage was done." Ash said putting his face in his hands. Pikachu jumped from his spot onto Ash's shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"How did they get to you? Usually you don't care about what any one says during a battle." Danny asked.

"They insulted my pokemon and ... you indirectly. I know I shouldn't have let them get to me but I couldn't help myself." Ash said. His voice was filled with guilt over what he had did.

"So he was right." Danny mumbled, but loud enough that Ash heard. Before he could ask his necklace glowed. Unlike before it was so bright they had to look away. When the light went away and Ash was nowhere to be seen.

 **Yeah I know short but it will be longer next time, anyway! That was chapter four re-written!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I** **'m back! Anyway thanks to Master Aura Sam. I have decided to use your idea for a team name after all so here is your magic cookie with regen powers better than Deadpool's! ETERNAL COOKIE! (88)**

 **Sorry I just drank and a Gatorade so I have a bit sugar high right with this on too the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did Ash wouldn't be a nob. (Nerd3 has rubbed off on me.)**

 **PREVIOUSLY...**

" _So he was right." Danny mumbled, but loud enough that Ash heard. Before He could ask his necklace glowed. Unlike before it was so bright they had to look away. When the light went away and Ash was nowhere to be seen._

 **AND NOW... NEW STUFF**

After Ash disappeared the three oldest Elite were looking shocked,confused and worried while the youngest just looked worried. Karen seemed to be the only one to notice that the normal specialist didn't looked shocked that the Champion, the most powerful trainer in Casus, and world, and apparently his boyfriend just disappeared right in front of them.

"You don't seemed surprised about what just happen. Care to share?" the steel type Elite four asked.

"He'll be fine. This isn't the first time this has we wait for him to get back I'm sure you have some questions. Might as well get them out of the way now." Danny sighed.

"Well how about the fact that he has two of the creation trio?" Allen asked.

Danny knew that this would come but he still hoped that they wouldn't ask. He hated lying them, but he wasn't aloud to tell them.

"There are somethings that I can't tell you. Trust me I really do, but Red said that I'm not aloud to tell anyone. It took me years to just find out that he them, even more to find out why. He still has... trouble thinking about the events that led to him getting them. How he got them is in no way my place to say."

The other Elite were shocked at how serious the usually care free singer sounded. Since they weren't going to get the info about the legendary dragons they changed to the topic that got them there in the first place.

"So...where did you two meet and how long have you two been going out?" Alice asked with a slight smirk on her face. This question caused Danny to blush a little.

"We met back when we were in our teens. We met on the plane here from Unova. We traveled together for a while and I developed a crush on him, and he somehow found out. I still don't know how, but I'm glad he did because I would have never have had the guts to do it. He was a bit upset that I didn't tell him about my career, but he got over it. We've been together ever since." as he said this he got a far away look in his eyes and a smile on his face.

The two female elites were squealing about how cute the story was with Karen's being significantly quieter than Alice' was happy that he finally got to tell the others and remembering the past. Well... Until Alice started asking her questions. He forgot about how the two girls loved romance even when it not their own love life.

"What was your first date like? How many dates have you gone on? What was traveling with him like? Where have you gone together?" They continued on. The other two in the room were snickering over how invasive the ice elite was getting and how flustered the normal one was. They were keeping control of their laughs...that is until she asked"Have you two done it yet?". The two holding in their laughing burst out rolling on the floor while Danny turned completely red.

He couldn't believe she asked that. Yeah, she was his best friend ( **He's dating Ash he doesn't count** ), she was the first person on the elite four he came out to. He expected for her to want to know every thing, but not _that_.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I'll answer the other stuff and anything else, but that is personal." Danny said. Although he shouldn't have answered like that. Because if the smirk on her face is anything to go by she's taking that in an entirely different direction than he meant.

"Okay then, if your blush is anything to go by, how was he?" Cue more laughter from the two and more red on the singer's face. The youngest of the our had had enough and decided to leave with the little if any dignity he had left. The others were still trying to catch their breath.

He left on his Braviary towards Champion tower. There he waited for Ash to return. Or at least... he hoped he would.

 _ **IN THE HALL OF ORIGINS**_

While Danny was being grilled about information about them, Ash was being chewed out for his actions.

When he disappeared in the light, it was Arceus teleporting him here. He was standing in front of the pokemon with the creation trio behind it. Giratina looked ready to eat Ash for causing disruptions in his realm.

"How could you be so reckless? You could have ripped a hole in the very fabric of the universe! We entrust you with our power and you do this!?" The renegade pokemon screamed. Ash has his head down ashamed at his actions. He flinched at the memory.

"To be fair he didn't want it in the first place. He did try to turn us down at first. Either way, its not really his fault. It was really just his instincts taking over." Dialga said. The other legendaries in the room turned to him in question.

"What? I just looked back through the time stream and it was really their fault, plus they deserve it. They are two of the traitors from all those years ago. We just never met those two,so we didn't recognize them. That with what they were taunting him with I would say he was in every right to do what he did." The dragon of time said. The others were taken back by this. They forgot he could do that sometimes.

"Can we move on to some more important business? Like that new treat you told us about the last time we were here?"

The others agreed with the ruler of time and set that incident aside for later.

"I do have some new information." Arceus revealed. "They go by the name Team Thanatos,and their leader is someone you should be very familiar with." As he said this he created an image of a women. She wears a white hat with a black ribbon, a white mini-dress under a black coat with black pants and white gloves. She also has long black hair that's slightly frilly at the sides.

Ash's face shifted into a sneer as he said..."Silena!"

 **THANK YOU Trinity Sparks for the OC!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back readers! So some real quick thing, Silena isn** **'t the blonde girl from X and Y. She is an OC from Trinity sparks. By the way their is no last name on the bio for her so I'm just going to make it Sparks, plus for the sake of the story I will slightly tweak her history.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon. If I did all this would be cannon.**

 **HALL OF ORIGINS**

Ash, Arceus, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina are still in the hall where Arceus just revealed the name and face of the new threat. They had no clue what she was planning only that it would happen soon. Dialga couldn't see what it was because both the legendaries and Ash were involved. All they could do was be on their guard and prepare.

"Until the threat is over I'm calling all high level legendaries back to the hall. That includes you three. The Hall is the most defended place and most important. The Hall alone has power that could rival ours. What ever she is planning she'll need to have control of this place to do it." Arceus said.

"While this order is in effect you'll have to protect the lower level legends." Arceus said.

"Wouldn't that make them easier to find?" Ash asked.

"Yes, and normally I would never order this, but they are safer with you protecting them than they are on their own." Arceus explained. Ash nodded and he was teleported to Champion's tower.

 **UNDISCLOSED LOCATION SOMEWHERE IN CASUS**

Silena Sparks once a high up member of Team Plasma before it fell, now the leader of a group called Team wears a white hat with a black ribbon, a white mini-dress under a black coat with black pants and white gloves. She also has long black hair that's slightly frilly at the sides.

She met Ash while he was traveling. She remembered him from Team Plasma and wanted to get revenge. She loved the team and now all members were either in prison, or hiding. Same with all other teams he took down. As well as some other people that caught her interest. That bring us to the people around her now. In the large room there was one door on the opposite end of the room from a wall of screens which is behind her. Each playing news reports from years ago all over the world. She is sitting on a swivel chair attached to the ground in front of a desk. There were people sitting around he desk with her. From right to left it was:

Lawrence III: Once read a prophecy ' _Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their powers combined tame the Beast of the Sea._ _'_ Misinterpreting this prophecy to refer to himself as the Chosen One, and the three to the legendary birds residing near Shamouti, Lawrence III set out to capture all three so as to draw out Lugia, what he assumed to be the Beast of the Sea.

Using the various weaponry of the Hikōkyū, Lawrence III weakened Moltres on Fire Island, and captured it using strange electrical rings, rather than a Poké Ball. Making it out to be a large game of chess, he moved next to capture Zapdos, which moved to Fire Island soon after to claim the area that Moltres had seemingly abandoned. Inadvertently, he also captured Ash, Misty, Tracey, Pikachu, Melody, Jessie, James, and Meowth, whose boat was of similar size to the legendary birds, and brought them aboard his ship to witness his crowning glory.

He did not foresee, however, that the group, especially Ash, would not take kindly to his method of capture of the two legendary Pokémon, and as he attempted to add Articuno to his collection in the same manner, Ash, using Charizard, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Pikachu, freed Moltres from its device. Moltres made short work of the device still holding Zapdos, and quickly, the two birds began to squabble, destroying part of the ship, escaping, and bringing Articuno into the fight.

As the prophecy said, the fighting of the legendary birds brought Lugia out, and Lawrence III, still intent on adding it to his collection, attempted to capture it in the same manner as the other Pokémon. Though Lugia managed to escape and destroy the remains of the ship with Aeroblast, Lawrence III survived the destruction as the real Chosen One, Ash Ketchum himself, helped Lugia to tame the real Beast of the Sea, a great underwater current that runs near Shamouti Island. Finding his Ancient Mew card, Lawrence III vows to begin his collection again.

The Phantom:The pirate captain originally snatched the Manaphy Egg as it was drifting through the ocean. He had it in his possession for only a few minutes when Jack Walker took it back and later called the Phantom to let him know where the Manaphy Egg was. This led to the Marina Group, along with Ash and his friends being attacked by the Phantom and their trailer got pulled away. When the group got to the ruins left by the People of the Water, he followed.

He was later seen tracking down the group's boat in desperate attempt to get Manaphy for his own. He apparently wanted the Sea Crown very badly. Once he got to the Sea Crown, he started taking the jewels off it one by one, causing the Sea Temple to sink. Jackie came and put most of the jewels back in place. After a frantic fight over one jewel both of them fell off a ledge.

A while after that, he got out of the sinking temple on a water rocket. After the temple was saved, he came up and stole Manaphy one last time. However, Ash grabbed it back and Phantom was flung into the water. That wasn't the end of Phantom, as he soon rose above the waves in his submarine base and attempted an onslaught using the base's supersonic projectors that caused all Pokémon in the vicinity, even Kyogre, to writhe in pain.

Manaphy, however, began to fight the sonic waves and counters with its Heart Swap Ability, restoring order to the Water Pokémon. Soon the water Pokémon counterattack the base, with the Wailord bashing the submarine, as well as creating a tear in the base. The Chinchou swim into the crack, short-circuiting the submarine. Lastly, Manaphy ordered Kyogre to use its Hyper Beam to destroy the sub. On the remains of the sub, the Phantom attempted to hold up a pillar of debris up to prevent it from crushing him, revealing his mechanized super-suit, but the suit malfunctions and, as a result, the pillar crushed him beneath its weight. It did not kill him but he did eventually escape.

Zero:A scientist who wishes to use Giratina's power to travel freely between dimensions. He owns a robotic maid named Infi who controls his mothership, Megarig. Zero's objective was to rule the Reverse World. He wanted to save it from all the pollution emptied into it by the real world. He also wanted to use the Reverse World's properties to get revenge on the real was once Newton Graceland's student in studying the Reverse World, but he became obsessed with Giratina's power and decided to capture it. Using a machine designed by Newton himself, Zero was able to capture and unleash Giratina's power. He used the machine to cause destruction in the real world by damaging the Reverse World.

Despite doing significant damage, he was finally defeated by the combined power of Shaymin, Giratina, and Ash when he was forced back into the real world, and he crashed his flying machine into a glacier. Upon impact, Dawn, her Pokémon, and many surrounding Mamoswine, froze Zero into the glacier itself, still inside of his machine. He manged to escape before Jenny's could get him.

Hunter J: she was hired by Team Galactic to catch Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. Gary attempted to stop her from doing so with his Umbreon and Electivire, but Saturn's Toxicroak overpowered the two. J then dropped a Galactic Bomb into Lake Valor to force Azelf into the open. With the help of Team Galactic's Golbat, J was able to catch Azelf. This caused Uxie and Mesprit to appear. although Uxie and Mesprit putting up a good fight and dodging attacks from Mars's Purugly and Jupiter's Skuntank, J captured the two of them as well.

Although she did succeed in capturing the Lake guardians, her ship was hit by two Future Sight attacks used by Uxie and Mesprit directly before she captured them, which, in her overconfidence, she had forgotten. As a result, her ship crashed into Lake Valor and was sucked into a whirlpool while she and her crew members were still on board. Once the ship was underwater, the protective glass broke and the ship was flooded, causing it to explode. It is currently unknown if any of her crew survived. Or how she did.

:Mirage Master:Dr. Yung challenged Ash and his friends to battle with him using a Mirage Aggron his system had generated. Misty eagerly accepted his challenge and used her Staryu, but she lost easily when the Aggron showed off one of Yung's system's features - the ability to use any attack, in this case Bullet Seed. Ash challenged him next with Pikachu, but before the battle could begin, the Mirage Master captured both Dr. Yung and Professor Oak by commandeering the system.

While Ash and his friends attempted to mount a rescue mission, Mirage Master tortured Oak with the intent of gaining the access password to his laboratory database. Revealing his insanity, he spoke of his contempt for the flaws inherent in every Pokémon and of his desire to create a Pokémon free of these flaws. He was especially enraged when a Mirage Mew appears, which he declared a 'flawed specimen.'

Oak initially resisted the torture and refused to give the password. As a backup plan, Mirage Master used some of his Mirage Pokémon to capture Pikachu after ambushing it. He then strapped it to a table and used a special machine to scan its memories for data, causing it great pain. This finally broke Oak's resolve, and he surrendered the password, "REDGREEN." Using a combination of his new access to Oak's laboratory's database and his ability to hack the servers of Pokémon Centers worldwide, Mirage Master began forming his perfect Pokémon.

When Ash, and later Misty and May arrived to confront him, Mirage Master completed the experiment, creating a Mirage Mewtwo. He demonstrated its power by instantly defeating all of the other Mirage Pokémon, then he attempted to kill Oak, who had to defend himself with a Dragonite. Oak urged the group to escape, becoming resigned to the fact that they could not save Yung, but Mirage Master had another trick up his sleeve - he deployed missiles to create a much larger field for the Mirage Pokémon to move around in, allowing him to unleash his Mirage Mewtwo on the world. To aid in this endeavor he also summoned a Mirage Entei, Mirage Articuno and Mirage Zapdos.

Later, after the Mirage Master declared his Mirage Mewtwo to be the result of "many years of hard work", Professor Oak successfully unmasked him to actually be Dr. Yung. It was revealed that Yung had been a student at the Pokémon Institute when he invented the Mirage System, but he was expelled because his research was considered cruel, thus leaving him bitter and hungry for revenge. He battled against the group using Mewtwo and easily took the upper hand, but with some timely help from the Mirage Mew that Yung had declared a "flawed specimen", Ash's Pikachu was able to defeat it using Volt Tackle.

After being defeated, he escaped into his burning lab. Oak tried to pursue him, but falling iron blocked the entrance.

Normally these people would never associate with each other, but there was one thing they all wanted, but could not steal, buy, or find. Revenge on Ash Ketchum and his little pikachu too.(Anyone else hear that in the wicked witch's voice? If so tell me or I might just be crazy... Well crazier.)

They are all except Zero who is wearing light brown pants and shoes with a red shirt covered by a lab coat and in his Prof. outfit. wearing what they were when they were last seen.

"I am sure your wondering why I've contacted you all." She stated.

"I don't care as long as you can give me what you promised." J snarled. Zero raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Oh, and what did she promise you?" As a scientist he was curious.

"None of your concern!" She said as she glared at him through her visor.

"Why are you here then?" Lawrence asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Zero shrugged before answering.

"Years ago my plan were foiled by a kid and his Pikachu. She promised me a chance to get back at him for that." After he said this the other became interested if only slightly.

"This lad wouldn't have happened to have black hair and be wearing a baseball cap did he?" Phantom asked. If the others weren't confused before they sure were now. They couldn't all be here because of the same kid could they?

Silena took that moment to reveal it all.

"You are all here because you share at least one thing in common. You all have met and been defeated by a kid named Ash Ketchum. Myself included. We all want they same thing. To get back at that thorn in our side, and our own goals. I have brought you all here because you are important to my plans. If my plans succeed them you shall all obtain what you want. Lawrence you will have your collection .Phantom you can get the sea crown. Zero will have you will have Giritina. Yung you'll get the DNA of every know pokemon in the world at your disposal. J you'll get enough rare pokemon to build an empire that will last forever. If that doesn't peak your interest then how about getting rid of the pest known as Ash. All I ask for is your help in a little project I have planed." Silena explained.

"Getting back at that brat? I'm in." J said getting a cruel smirk on her face.

"As am I, but I must ask how you plan on finding someone who the entire pokemon league couldn't find." Yung asked.

"That is a big flaw in what you've promised." Zero commented.

"Oh don't worry about him right now. We aren't after him anyway, at least not yet." She said turning in her chair to face the screens.

"What?! What do you mean were not?!" J yelled. These others were confused and angry as well.

"If were not after him then why did you promise us payback?!" Lawrence said.

"Because going after him would be a mercy compared to what I have planned." Silena said.

"Oh and what pray-tell do you have in store." Phantom said.

"Before I do imagine this. First imagine you a normal person then that you have friends. You've traveled with them and they became like your family. Even at your lowest they were there for you. Then they say to give up. Give up on your dream, the one you've had your entire own family telling you to give up on something that you wanted all your life. How would you feel then?" Once Silena finished her little speech the criminals were taken back by how out of the blue it was.

"What do that have to do with anything lassie?" Phantom asked.

"Like I sad imagine it. Once you've done that you'll have a pretty good idea about what Ash felt before he disappeared." She revealed. They were surprised. They thought there was no way that the kid's friends would do that to him from what they saw. That didn't mean that they didn't want back at him.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Lawrence asked.

"If that happened to you then anyone that you keep as friends afterward would mean a lot to you wouldn't they? Even more so the one you fall in love with. Take away those few people and you take away his will to do anything. Even his will to live would be none existent. If we keep him alive afterward though the survivors guilt would eat him alive. No torture like psychological torture." Even though no one could see her face they could tell that she was grinning like a maniac. They all took a slight shift away from the what they think insane women in front of them.

"As...haunting as that sound it isn't any good if we don't know where he is to find out who those people are." Zero said.

"I have all the information we need. Now you know you'll get your revenge and own personal goals, but to do this I'll need some supplies first. Oh, and don't worry about how to get them I'll provide you with everything you need." Silena said.

"What exactly do you need anyway?" Yung asked.

"Before I tell you whether you like it or not you'll have to work together to accomplish some of these tasks. Phantom and J,I need you two to go too Kalos and steal the sun dial in Anistar city, and find the old team Flare base in Geosage town. Get the data about how they drained the legendary pokemon's energy. Lawrence, I need you to find a man named Butler. I need his research on pokemon resurrection. Zero I need you to go to Alamos town and and steal the Oración from the Time-Space I need you to install your system at the arena where the big tournament is taking place."

"What will you be doing then?" J she hated taking orders it was the only way to get what she wanted.

"There was a team operating in the Orre region a long time ago. They had something that I need. If there are no more questions I believe I should show you your new gear." As she said this she turned in her chair and walk through the door with the others following. After walking for a while they rived at a locked door. Silena typed a password into the keypad on the side of the door and it slide open.

Inside was a large hangar, It had a section filled with water that lead to the ocean with Lots if different sizes, shapes and kinds of ships and submarines. A wide area was filled with planes, helicopters and hovercraft. On the other side of the area vans, cars, and trucks of all makes and models were parked. There were people around to. Each of them were uniforms but not all the same. There were people in uniforms from all teams from all the ,Magma,Aqua,Galactic,Both versions of Plasma,and Flare were all there. What caught the attention of J,Phantom,Zero,and Lawrence were the exact copies of their vehicles.

"Why are they all wearing different uniforms?" Yung asked.

"Its because they aren't one team. I brought them all here because they want to rebuild their teams. Each of these people truly believe that there team has a righteous goal even if slightly different then the original. I personally don't agree with some, but who am I to say other wise. They do the work and I help them rebuild. They wear there own uniform to show their pride for their team and to be sure that they don't reveal any secrets to the wrong people. Each team has their own agenda, but as long as they don't interfere with my plans and don't mess up the base then I don't care. Them wanting back at Ash for taking down their organization is just a bonus." Silena explained as they walked through the hangar.

"How did you get the money for this?" J asked.

"I was a team Plasma member once. My job was to monitor the other team in the other regions. I saw what was happening and came up with an idea. When the league found account liked to the organizations to shut them down, I hacked and transferred the funds to a secret account that wasn't linked to the team or anything else as a fail paid off in the end so that why this exits. This has been in the works since Ghetsis and N disappeared. With each one Ash took down the more resources I got and more people who hated him." Silena explained.

"Why do this with all the teams instead of just your own?" Zero asked.

"Team Plasma was broken and divided. There was no way to for it to survive as it was. Now all the teams support each other. Say team rocket needed a scientist to help make an invention, someone from the other teams would help if they weren't needed. Request come through me and the new leaders of the teams. This operation is code-named : Team Thanatos. If any jenny of G-men find some data in an abandoned base they'll just think that there is a new team out there. This is just one of many bases of Thanatos around the world, and to our knowledge the league has no clue about this place or our operation."

"I don't say this often but I'm impressed."J commented as they stopped in front of a Sikorsky X2. She turned to face them.

"Thanks, but it is not meant to impress. It's meant to take down Ash and restore all the teams that still survive. Anyway, its time to for you to get started for those of you who had them your transports have been remade and enhanced with some upgrades that we will need later. For right now it's time for you all to be off. a team is waiting to take you to the arena. Once you have completed you tasks return her. There will be someone waiting with your next target. Good luck to you all." After she said this she climbed into the helicopter and flew off. With that the others spit off to complete their tasks.

 **AT THE** **E** **LEGANTIA** **H** **OTEL**

The Hotel itself was large and 25 stories tall. The outside walls shimmered like gold as it towered around the garden. The hotel surrounds the garden with a glass dome over head. The garden itself was simple but beautiful none the less according to some of the grass type gym the gym leader from Kalos was with some of her pupils in the garden at the hotel. She had convinced Sabrina, Tate, Liza, Will, Lucian, and Caitlin ( **All wearing their normal clothes** ) to join the session to help her pupils. It was going very well. Sabrina seemed like she enjoyed being with other psychics, the twins were happy as well. Her pupils were doing better than normal due to the strong psychic energy around them. It was one of her best classes in a while. She was meditating with her pokemon when she had a vision. What she saw horrified her so much screamed in absolute terror. The others in the garden looked at her and saw smoke rise from her and reveal images while she spoke as she floated in the air.

 _The villains plan_

 **WHAT IS SEEN (Outline of the villains)**

 _While the legends prepare_

 **(Arceus and the creation trio in the hall)**

 _ancient shadows stirs in the dark_

 **(Pure blackness then two glowing red eyes open)**

 _The key to the end are in peril_

 **(Flashes of all the places the villains were sent)**

 _The hero marches on in the eyes of all but still they hide from the past_

 **(All the champions with a crowd in the background. The traitors are in the crowd)**

 _The home of the start will be in ruins_

 **(Explosions going of going of in the Hall of Origins)**

 _The loved of the chosen stands as stone_

 **(A featureless figure turning to stone)**

 _Secrets must be revealed before the good are persecuted_

 **(Hand-cuffs on someone but it doesn't show who)**

 _The fate of the world hangs in the balance_

 **(Golden scales in front of the earth)**

 _The battle field has been chosen_

 **(The Colosseum where the tournament is being held)**

 _The war has begun_

 **(Attacks colliding)**

 _Be hold the identity of the hated one!_

 **(Ash shown glaring ahead)**

Once she said the final word the smoke disappeared and Olympia collapsed. Some peopled ran to help her before she hit the ground, but Sabrina used her powers to lower her to the ground. The reaction were shocked confused worried and for those who new Ash sadness. Still no one knew what was truly to come, but they know some things for sure. They need to in form the league of this. A danger is coming and Ash Ketchum is coming back with it.

 **So that it for this chapter Stay tuned for the continuation of The Betrayed Champion.**

 **Til then this is BWG signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I** **'m back so let's pick up the slack.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but I do own this cookie. (88)**

 **CHAMPION'S TOWER**

After the meeting with Arceus, Ash was transported to the base of the tower.

The fields and forest that surround the tower are filled with pokemon from around the world. Many of whom are either Ash's, who he lets roam to protect the wild pokemon, wild ones, or ones that were abandoned by their trainers. The tower stands in front of the highest point of the mountain at the very back. The river runs towards the tower and splits in a Y-shape into two caves in the base of the mountain range. The only way to reach the tower is by pokemon. That is because the legendaries wanted it to be like that. The tower has existed for a long time, before even recorded history. Due to the mountain and the materials inside of it pokeballs will not work till they are in the tower. The pokemon must trust the trainer to allow them in the tower. The only entrance to the inside is an indent in the front with a silver door that can only be opened by an Elite four member, the Champion, or a challenger.

The first floor is just for the battle arena. The second is a personal pokemon center. Everything above that floor is strictly for the Champion only. The third floor is dedicated to the legendary pokemon themselves. A statue of each one lines the walls in their groups and trios. In the center of the room is a statue of Arceus. In front of it lies a machine with two purposes. To induct champions into the hall of champions, and to play the Oración disc at each solstice and equinox with the Casus lights. The lights are caused by the tower. Every equinox/solstice the rays from the sun shine at just the right angle and project lights into the sky. The light from the tower added makes the sky glow gold with a rainbow of light dancing through it. The spectacle can be seen all over Casus. The tournament is set to begin on the summer solstice so the visitors can experience it.

The rest of the tower is used for training and living in. Ash made his way up to one of the living areas. The room was large with a window making up one wall and book shelves lining the left. The right wall was mounted with a flat screen TV with tables either side. Pictures hung on the wall of Ash, Danny, and them of their pokemon throughout Casus. A couch was placed in-front of the the TV with small tables on both ends.

As Ash walked in he wasn't surprised to see Danny there. He was however surprised to see him on the couch with a pile of legendaries on him. In the pile Ash could make out Celibi, Jirachi, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Manaphy, Shaymin, Victini, Meloetta, Diance, and Hoopa. They were all hugging and cuddling up to him, unaware that Ash had arrived, happy to see him again. Ash looked on at the , the word he could think of, adorable scene on front of him with amusement. He would of let this carry on for a little longer but Danny saw him and mouthed 'Help. Me' and knew he had to end it, or deal with a mad Danny. You know the old phrase 'Hell hath no fury like a women scorned'? Well Ash has an update for it. 'A women scorned hath no wrath like a mad Danny.'

"Alright! Let him up! He's had enough!" After he said that they all tacked him. This time however he wasn't tuned in to a poke-pile. Manaphy landed in his arms, the lake trio on his shoulders and head, Meloetta and Victini holding on to his arms, Shaymin hugging his leg, and Hoopa, Diance and Celibi hugging his waist. When he didn't fall over like he did Danny pouted, even if he would never admit it.

"How come whenever they do that to me I turn into a poke pile, but when ever they do it to you you're still on your feat?" Danny whined.

"Because papa is strong!" Manaphy answered happily in her papa's arms.

"Oh, and is Danny not strong?" Ash asked.

"No mama is strong too! Not as strong as papa though, He is super strong!" Manaphy said. Ash had to hide his laugh with some coughing considering the glare being sent his way by his boyfriend.

"A cough better be all it is." Danny threatened. The Champion thought it was in his best interest, and health, to move on.

"Where is Pikachu?" He asked. When Arceus teleported Ash to the hall Pikachu was sent to the tower to greet the legends.

"He's off doing the rounds checking on the rest." Danny answered.

"Would you mind letting these out for me while I get them settled?" Ash asked taking out three pokeballs.

"Sure!" He replied taking the pokeballs and a kiss before walking to the elevator.

After he left Ash looked at the pokemon legends.

"Would you all mind helping me with something?" He asked them. They agreed to of course."Ok, but you have to keep this a secret. You can't tell anyone, especially Danny! Ok?" They were confused as to why they needed to keep it a secret from him, but agreed to do so none the less.

"Ok, so here's what I need you to do..."

 **THE POKEMON LEAGUE CASUS BEREAU**

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" asked. In front of him were the psychic league members that were in the garden when Olympia had her vision. She was still unconscious from her vision.

"It's about Olympia." Sabrina stated.

"Oh yes, I heard about her condition but not the cause. You all wouldn't happen to know happen to know what caused it do you?" The league official asked.

"Before she passed passed out we were n the garden with one of her classes. Everything was fine until we heard her shout. She was having a vision and one showing a very dark future." Will said with a grim voice.

"What was this vision about?" Goodshow asked.

"There were cameras in the garden, right? Couldn't you pull those up?" Caitlin suggested.

"Yes, of course." He searched in his computer for the video and watched it.

"This is very concerning. I'll show this to the Champions. Maybe we will be able it figure out." Goodshow said with worry in his voice.

"Well whatever it mean something big is coming." Sabrina said before walking out with the rest leaving Good show to his thoughts.

'They warning is as plain as day. Team Thanatos, whoever they are, are going to make their move at the tournament. That still leaves some things to question. What exactly are they planning and what does Ash, or Red, have to do with it?' With these thought brewing in his head he called together the Champions.

 **BACK AT THE TOWER**

"Thanks for your help. Now remember he can't know about this. Alright? "Ash asked the legends in front of him, getting affirmatives from each of them.

"Good."

"What is?" Danny asked walking into the room with Pikachu on his shoulder. Once inside he jumped off and ran up to the legendaries in the room to greet them.

"Oh, nothing they're just getting settled. So what did you and the others talk about before I left?" He asked.

"Nothing much about you, us though they wouldn't stop." He said as they walked over to the couch.

"And by they you mean Alice." Ash chuckled. "So nothing about this was mentioned, right?" He asked holding up his necklace as they sat on the couch. Danny leaning against Ash.

"There were a couple after you disappeared, but I made it clear that I wouldn't say a word about it." Danny said.

"Good. It would be a nightmare explaining it all to them especially right now." Ash said before remembering something. "Before I left you said"So he was right,". What did you mean by that?" He asked.

"Nothing to worry about. Just forget it." Danny said trying to get out of the situation. He knows why he didn't tell him and he should tell him when he's ready. Before Ash could ask anymore his Poke-gear went off.

"Why is it that every time we're alone together something always interrupt?" Ash sighed. He looked at it and saw it was from Karen.

"What is it?" Ash asked annoyance clear in his voice. From the video she could see Danny and could figure out why.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but the other Champions are looking for you. A meeting has been called and you need to be there." She said.

"Fine I'll be there in a bit. Tell them I'm on my way. Bye." He said before turning the call off.

"Sorry to cut this short but you heard, I'm needed." Ash said getting up from the couch with Danny following.

"It's alright, I'll take care of everything here while your gone just hurry before you get in anymore trouble. And if you hurry I'll make you dinner." Danny offered. His reply was a kiss on the lips.

"WAIT, Hoopa come too, Hoopa come too!" Hoopa floated over to Ash with Manaphy following.

"Can I come to papa?" Manaphy asked, but with the cute face she was pulling she knew she was.

"Alright you can come, but no one else. The rest of you be good while I'm gone." And with that he left in a Alay-Hoopa ring to the league.

 **THE POKEMON LEAGUE CASUS BEREAU**

After they appeared the champion returned the little legends and looked for the other champions.

"Nice of you to finally join us Red." Lance said as Ash entered the room. The other champions were seated in various couches and chairs around the room with Goodshow at his desk.

"I was busy with another matter." was the only reply. Then Goodshow cleared his throat.

"Why don't we just get down to why I called you here. Are any of you familiar with the gym leader Olympia and her visions?" He asked.

"Of course I am familiar with my own gym leaders. Does this have anything to do with her condition?" Diantha asked.

"Yes right before she passed out she had a vision. She's fine now but still needs rest. Fortunately we were able to retrieve a surveillance video with a record of the vision." After saying this Goodshow turned his computer screen round and showed them the video minus the part about Ash.

"We need to decipher what is going to happen so we can stop it from happening." Goodshow declared.

"We can't stop it we can only prepare for the worst." Red said.

"What? Do you think we aren't competent enough to stop a threat to the people?" Cynthia asked. She was already mad at him for having the two dragons of time and space.

"If it was a normal threat then I would have complete faith in your abilities, but this isn't a normal threat. This threatens people, pokemon, the league, and even the legendary pokemon." Ash said shocking the others in the room.

"How could it be that big? Even if it was, how do you know?" Alder questioned the Casus champion.

"I already knew that there would be a threat. I just didn't have enough info for it to be of any use." Red answered like it was rehearsed.

"Any knowledge that could help us with this problem should be shared with the rest of us. It is always a good idea to get a fresh mind to help figure out a problem." Steven said.

"It never should have been your problem in the first place. The only reason you know about it it because of Olympia's vision. I can handle this on my own and if it weren't for my position, then I would leave you all to flounder about trying to figure out a problem that is beyond you." Red stated in a harsh tone.

"If the title of Champion burdens you so then just give it up! Its not like you do anything for your home region!" Lance shouted in anger.

This one person thought himself better to handle a situation like this than the league!? The man who attacked two innocent trainers with the two apparently poached pokemon?! Legendary ones at that! When a member of the G-men brought this to his attention he confronted Goodshow immediately after getting the statement from Gary and Max. An accusation of poaching from an up in coming professor,the grandson of Oak no less, and Max Maple, one of the strongest and most popular trainers out of Hoenn, both of whom are trusted friends of Ash Ketchum. There is little doubt in his mind that they were obtained in an underhanded fashion. When he confronted Goodshow about the matter nothing was done. The only way for a champion to lose their title was to be defeated by a challenger, Goodshow to take it away, a majority vote with the gym leaders of the champion's region, or they renounce the title one was going to defeat him anytime soon, Goodshow won't do a thing, there was no way the gym leaders would turn against him going by how they react when someone thinks they can claim the title. The only thing he could do was find a way to get him to quit him self. After that he could never reclaim it again, and they won't have to deal with the jerk again.

"First off, Casus is not my home. Second, I've done more for this region,no this planet, then you could ever possibly know. So before you cast judgment on me, be sure you have all of the facts." Red said in a dangerously calm voice, but they all could tell that hidden behind that wall of indifference he was putting up was an ocean rage.

"Gentlemen, let's return to the matter at hand. Lance, I realize that you don't like or trust Red,but you will have too for now. Red, out of everyone in this room they are the people you are the least likely to trust considering your past, but we need you to tell us what you no so we can prepare for the worst. If it's as bad as you say then we need all the help we can get." Goodshow said trying to restore some order to the room.

Cynthia and Lance glared at Red, Diantha and Steven looked curiously at the Casus champion wondering about what in his past that would make him not trust them, and Alder sat their just plain confused about the whole thing.

"Fine." Lance said reluctantly. The others looked at Red who had yet to make a decision on the matter.

"Red, if you don't trust us for the sake of stopping this threat then trust us for the sake of protecting you-know-who." Goodshow reasoned. The other Champions looked curiously at him. Who was 'you-know-who' and why were they so important to Red?

Red however was glaring at him. How dare he bring Danny into this. How did he even know?

"Fine, but it's not for your sake!" Red growled at the head of the pokemon league.

"From what I gather we are facing multiple individuals whose plans are already in progress or at least preparing them. The creation trio and Arceus must know about it if they are preparing for it. Whatever is going to happen it did before as well. What ever they are planning it involves Anistar city, Genosage town, Alomos town, the stadium and, some other unidentifiable places. Someone from the past will play a role in this. It will somehow involve the rest of you, but not a major role in it. A battle will be fought n the Hall of origins if I'm not mistaken. Someone will be accused of being on the villains side even though they're not. This threat will determine the fate of the world. The battles will be at the fields at the arena. It has already stated so there is no way to stop it." Red declared. The others in the room were shocked at how easy he deciphered the prophecy.

"There is one more part that I haven't shown you. I with held it till some of the tension cleared, but there's no point now." Goodshow said before playing the part about Ash.

The Champions who, besides the obvious, stared at the screen. What did Ash have to do with any of this, and why was he being call ' _the hated one_ '?

"Is that... Ash?" Diantha asked. She always hoped the kid would come back, but she lost hope after a mourned the loss of him, and would always remember him.

"Yes it is. Does that mean he is okay? Is he coming back?" Cynthia asked. When he disappeared she was devastated. Over the time she knew him she gained feelings for the young trainer. Not in the romantic sense, he was like the little brother she always wanted. She did everything she possibly could to find him, but there wasn't even a trace of where he went. She thought of every possible thing that could have happened to him each worse than the last, but she always had hope that he would someday be if he wasn't alive,just to stop wondering about all the horrible things that could happen,and put her mind at rest.

"I hope so, he's been missing for a long time and the pain his friends and family must feel, not knowing what happened to him." Alder stated. He liked the kid. The passion that got in his eyes when he battled, and how much he cared for his pokemon. If only there was more trainers like him in the world.

"His whole disappearance is a mystery. No one can figure out why, how, or where he disappeared. The only thing we know is that he knew he was leaving for a long time or else he wouldn't have taken all of his pokemon with him." Lance said. It was true that Ash took all of his pokemon. Prof. Oak said that Ash wanted to know if there was a way for him to keep all of his pokemon with him instead of at the ranch. There was, if he kept only the legal limit active at a time he could. Ash accepted the terms and left with them. No notice of why he wanted them or where he was going either. Lance felt more responsible for his disappearance do to it happening in his region. The kid was the only person he could ever consider giving his title to. He was even going to ask him to be his apprentice and train him to be able to take the title when he retired.

"Does...this mean that Ash is...the bad guy in this situation?" Steven asked with hesitation. He knew the kid was good and there was no way he would, but he has been gone for along time and a lot can happen especially with that kid. With the vision claiming him to be hated it was the only logical conclusion that made sense if only a little.

"No, it can't... There is no way Ash would-" Cynthia started but was cut off by Red.

"No one is above suspicion. Even one of us could be working for the threat." Red sad. He needed it to seem that he didn't trust himself/Ash whichever you prefer. If he did then they might suspect that he knew himself and what happened to him. **(I think that's right.)**

"How could you say that?! He was one of the greatest people I have ever met! Don't you dare assume anything about him!" Diantha shouted. She would not stand for that kids reputation to be tarnished be a sorry excuse for a champion like him. If he acts this way towards everything the she felt sorry for his elite and pokemon.

"Wait a minute. At the party, one of your elites, Danny if I'm not mistaken, was talking to an old friend of Ash's. He talked like he knew Ash. If we can ask him about-" Steven began but was cut off.

"No! Leave him out of this, or else you'll regret it." Red threatened.

"Why should we? If he has knowledge of what happened to Ash then that might be the key to stopping this threat." Lance challenged.

"Because I won't let you! If you come anywhere near him or any of the Casus elites you won't like the outcome!" Red snarled. After he said that the others in the room could have sworn that the necklace he wore glowed a bit, but when it did he calmed down instantly. Before anyone could react Lance grabbed Red and lifted him up. Being taller and physically stronger, it was easy.

"Listen here, I don't know who you think you are, but if you threaten any of us again you'll regret it!" Lance threatened before tossing Red down. Normally he could land on his feet but this time his foot was caught on something causing him to fall and hit his head on the ground behind a couch in the room as well as two pokeballs to roll out and open on to the other side of the room.

"Yay! Hoopa out!" Hoopa yelled once out of the ball.

"Papa?" Manaphy asked when she didn't seem him other people in the room,besides Lance and Goodshow, were shocked to see two legendary Pokemon. Lance, who thought they were more poached pokemon,tried to reach them to take them away from Red,but Manaphy saw him and blew him back with a water pulse.

"Ugh!" Lance was thrown into a wall. After hearing that Red went over to the two and they jumped at him. The others thought they were attacking him and were about to help when they heard giggling. The two little legends were laughing as they ...hugged Red. Then Hoopa noticed their audience.

"Who they Red-Red?" The horned legendary asked.

"No one important. Now it's time for us to go." Red said.

"Wait!" Lance ordered as they were about to walk through the door. Bad choice. Red had enough of him for one day and wanted to he raised his hand and pointed the palm of it at Lance, where an aura sphere they're blue but Red's was white with a gold center. This shocked everyone in the room,again.

"This is your only warning. Leave me, my pokemon, and Elites alone or else." With that he dissipated the sphere and left leaving a shocked room behind him.

"Goodshow, you aren't going to let him walk out of here are you? Alder questioned.

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't. I don't have the power or authority to. He is stronger than you believe and only answers to those above me and a select other few. I couldn't stop him if I tried." Goodshow said causing the Champions to look a the door Red just left through wondering just how powerful he really was.

 **See you next crime reader-**

 **BWG**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back at it again with a new chapter! Sorry I didn** **'t upload for a while, but I had some medical problems but I'm better now. Anyway you don't care for that you care for the new chapter, so let's get going.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Long story short I don't own anything, but the clothes on my back-no wait, I don't own those either.**

 **Champions Tower**

After storming out of the meeting of the Champions Ash asked Hoopa to portal them back to the tower. Ash told the two legendaries to go play with the others in the upper levels while he talked to Danny. Danny was in the living room with his arms crossed glaring at Ash.

"What happened now?" He asked as Ash walked through the door.

"It was nothing." Ash said as he walked towards him.

"You expect me to believe that this 'nothing' made you so mad that you were about to fight?" Danny asked raising an eye-brow at the Champion.

"Nothing that you need to worry about. I dealt with it, and now it's over with." He said coming to stand right in-front of the Elite, who was still glaring at him. He had to tilt his head back to look Ash in the eyes, being the shorter of the two, but that didn't mean his glare lessened any.

"You've known me for years and you expect me to believe that? Fess up or I will just call one of the Champions, and I don't think you'd really like me to do that." He threatened while dropping is arms and putting his left hand on his hip.

"This once I wished you would." he sighed." Sit down, because this is going to take a while." With that they sat on the couch, and Ash explained everything. While he did, Danny was silent and was glaring at him the whole time, and Ash couldn't look him in the eye. He could look death in the face with no problem, but when it came to Danny. He might as well have been a child being scolded. He loves him, but he is scary when he is that just because he knows what makes Ash tick.

"First," Danny started once Ash finished."They are not the bad guys, so be nice to them. Second, while I realize how hard it is to trust people, you need to remember something." When he said this, he moved closer to Ash."If you didn't trust people, then we wouldn't be here right now would we?" With that he put his arms around Ash's neck.

"You're right. Like always." He chuckled.

"Good. Now next time you see Lance, you're going to apologize." Ash jerked his head towards him, and Danny leaned away, but still hugging him. "Don't start with me. You know what you did, or did you forget. Please say you did,because I have a way to be sure you don't forget again." He said all this with a sinister smirk on his face.

"If I didn't know any better any better, I would say that you were a dark type specialist." The champion said while looking at the elite wearily. He got a snicker in return.

"Come on, I did promise to make you some to eat, so lets go." With that the elite pulled his Champion of the couch and into another room.

 **Anistar city**

In the skies above this city in Kalos Floats an invisible craft, which is the ride of choice of one of the most notorious hunter ever known to the pokemon world. Below in the water is a pirate.

"Are you in position?" J asked the pirate in the water below her.

"Aye, the bombs are in place and so are the holds are as well. Ready when you are."

"Good, activate the weapons and fire as soon as we reach the target." She ordered one of her assigned lackey. A team Flare grunt she noted off hand.

"Weapons primed. Locking on target. Gym located. Firing." The grunt reported in a emotionless voice. Missiles were launched as soon as he finish talking. The civilians screamed as soon as they hit. The gym itself was closed due to the tournament in Casus, but it would drive the attention away from the real target. The sundial.

"Law enforcement have been deployed, and their ETA is five minutes. Commence stage two?" Another lackey asked. This time a Rocket grunt.

"Yes, Phantom its your move."

"Right!"She heard over the com right before even more missiles were launched. These were to cover the explosives at the sundial, while the first were just to get attention away from the sundial. On one of the monitors J could see the sundial. Water came up from beneath the Sundial, and it fell into the sea. The mission was complete,but there was still the case of the Law. They had finally arrived and had the ship surrounded with flying types. Luckily Silena foresaw this happening.

"Fire the sound cannons!" She ordered. With that a horrible wailing filled the air outside the ship. The command room was safe,but outside was another story. The Pokemon dropped like flies, and the police were covering their ears. While they were distracted the ship sped away toward their second stop. Before they arrived they received a transmission from Silena.

"Hello J. How was your assignment?" From the video call J could tell that she was in the helicopter that she left in before.

"The sundial is headed back to base and I'm currently on route to the Flare base. The sound cannons were genius, and I don't complement people often." The hunter stated with a smirk.

"Why thank you. I had a look on the news before I called. You can add wanted terrorist to your resume now."

"Surprised It wasn't already on there. Now can you explain what these things are for?" The now terrorist asked.

"The data from the base and sundial go together. The energy given off by the sundial is similar to that used for the ultimate weapon. With a bit of fine tuning it can be used to drain energy from the sundial. That energy can be used to reverse mega evolution, and for what is in store we'll need to take that out of the equation. Once you transmit the data, a new mission will be sent. Good luck." With that she signed off.

'What is that psychopath planning? Mega evolution, Pokemon resurrection, and music? One thing for sure, this plan will be interesting.' J thought as she flew to the Flare base.

 **Alamos Town**

"We have reached our destination. Cruiser is fueled and ready for deployment." Infi's voice said through speakers on the megarig.

"Excellent. Deploy the magnamite and magnaton." Zero said in the cruiser. The megarig was hidden in cloud cover, so no one knows he was there yet. He launched and headed straight for the towers. Once he was over the town he was noticed, but there wasn't anyway to stop him. He aim was the Oración, and as he was later informed the Darkrai that protects the town. He landed on the bridge connecting the two towers and had some of the magnaton and mite go to the ground floor, and keep the riffraff out for the time being. Once he reached the room where the disks were stored he couldn't tell one from the other.

"Infi, which one of these disks is the one we are looking for?" He asked the AI through the com.

"Images match the disk on the bottom of the largest circle." The voiced said.

'Stop!' A voice shouted from the shadows. From the shadows appeared the pokemon of night mares Darkrai.'Leave this place now!' it shouted.

"Impressive. A dark type pokemon capable of telepathy. I would love to study your ability, but you are needed for a greater purpose." With that Zero snapped his fingers and the remaining magnamite and ton filled the room and surrounded the dark pokemon. They fired thunderbolts at him,and the pokemon fought back. It fired various attacks, but whenever Darkrai knocked one out two filled its spot.

"Struggle if you wish,but in the end you will be coming with me." Zero stated calmly retrieving the disk despite the chaos around him. Eventually the dark pokemon did faint. The magnet pokemon carried the fainted nightmare back to the ship as Zero.

"Incoming transmission from Silena." Infi reported on screen.

"On screen." Zero commanded. The video came up like before with Silena in her copter.

"If the news outlets are anything to go by, I would guess that the mission was a success."

"I have the disk right here and the Darkrai is in containment."

"Good, J and Phantom have completed their tasks. Once the others finish their everything will be in place for phase two."

"What will phase two entail then?"

"All in due time,but I will tell you that the world will never forget it!" With a cruel smirk on her face she signed off, leaving a slightly disturbed Zero in his cruiser.

 **Unknown location (If anyone knows tell me. I will fix it later.)**

Butler was sitting on the porch of his house with his wife beside him. It was a lovely day, but all good things must come to an end. The only warning was a rumbling from behind the house. The Hikokyu stopped in-font of the house before a voice was heard from speakers on the ship.

"Mister Butler I presume?"

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" He shouted.

"I merely want your research on pokemon resurrection. If you give it to me willingly I assure you that no harm will come to you or your lovely wife."

"Butler don't do it. You remember what that research could do!" Butler's Diane exclaimed.

"Diane, you're right. We won't give you anything!" He shouted to the ship in the sky.

"I had wished for this to go without violence,but if that is what you wish." The voice of Lawrence said with an exasperated tone. Two golden squares were launched out of the Hikokyu, and rocketed towards Diane. They surrounded her in an electric field. She screamed as she was lifted off the ground.

"Diane! Wait, I destroyed all the research, but I can recreate it. Let her go and I will give you what you want!" Butler shouted in desperation.

"Very well, but she will only be released when you are done." Two more rinds were released with the same affect as with Diane,but with Butler, and both cages were taken in to the Hikokyu. Soon like the other criminals Silena video called them.

"Hello Lawrence, is your mission complete?" She asked. This time she looked to be back at base and had a pleased smile on her face.

"I will,but there were some complications." The smile on her face slid into a frown at hearing this and soon she had a scowl.

"That research is one of the most important parts of my plan. If I don't have it then all of this is for nothing." Threw those two sentences she was deathly calm,but..."So please tell me, WHAT HAPPENED!" She screamed the last one. The people in the background looked at her in shock and fear. She never got angry,but if she did. _Run_! Lawrence leaned back in his control chair at her screaming.

"He destroyed his research, but I did get him to agree to recreate it. I have him in a cage and his wife as a hostage."He explained quickly.

"You better hope that he does or else you will never see the light of day again. Return to base so we can monitor his progress." She signed off after that, and Lawrence let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She maybe younger than him,but she was terrifying.

 **Antiqua** **City:** **Grand Colosseum**

was in the heart of the Grand Colosseum's electrical grid. The mirage system was installed, disguised as the lighting,but there was a problem. The power required to run the system was a lot more then what the lights were supplies with. Yung had to rewire the the main generator to allow more power to the the system without anyone realizing. It was a simple alteration,but it took time none the less. It would have gone quicker, but he was interrupted be the cellphone he was given by one of the grunts he was sent with to help with the installation.

"What is it?" He answered. He held the phone with one hand and continued working with the other.

"Hello, Yung. I need an update on the system installation." Silena's voice responded.

"The system itself is already installed, but there is a problem with the power. I'm reworking the grid now,but it will take some time. Is is a simple process,but it should be an hour at least before it's done."

"Good,the others have finished their assignments. Once you return we should have everything we need to continue to phase two." She hung up after that. Leaving Yung to his work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back everyone! Sorry that I haven** **'t updated in a bit, but I have a reason. I was in NEW YORK CITY! It was a great,but at the end of the day I was to tired to write anything. I am back now with a new chapter in store for all you readers, and a big warning for those who don't like romance. Love is in the air at the end of this chapter!**

 **I DON'T OWN POKEMON, OKAY?!**

 **ELEGANTIA HOTEL: LOBBY**

"I'm telling you Brock, he definitely knows about Ash and what we were going to do! You heard him, didn't you? If Red didn't intervene then he could have told everyone!" Misty ranted to Brock as they made their way to the lounge area to meet with their friends. Misty in a yellow T-shirt like normal, but this one covering her mid riff, and jeans.

"Misty, you're overreacting. Ash disappeared years ago! There is no way that he could have gone this long without the league finding him, and what are the chances that he would meet an elite four of one of the most secretive regions in history?" Brock reasoned with his old friend. Him wearing a orange T-shirt and a green vest with light gray cargo pants. His response earned him an incurious look from Misty.

"Brock, this is Ash we're talking about. Don't you remember all the stuff we went through with that idiot!? We nearly died more time than I can count, and all the weirdos that he attracted! How that kid got as far as he did in the leagues, or survived to compete in them is a mystery to me!" She once again ranted. Brock realizing this paled slightly, but didn't worry too much.

"Okay, you do have a point, but what is the worse that could happen? Even if Danny came out with it right now it would be overshadowed by the fact that he's an elite four, and if people did pay attention to it, then we would just be a little less popular and it would all blow over in a month or so." Brock rationalized.

"Brock, don't you realize what would happen if President Goodshow found out? He could take away our Gym Leader status for going against the principles of being one! What are we going to do?" She asked desperately.

"Misty, if you are really this worried about it why don't we talk to the others about this." He suggested."I'm sure they'll help us out , and what you're saying is a worse case scenario. I'm sure it won't come to that."

"Thanks Brock, I needed that." She said as all of her nerves left. The reached the lounge area where some of their friends were waiting for them. The ones there were Dawn, May, Cilan, Clemont, and Bonnie.

Dawn still wearing her signature beanie and one piece dress,but it is longer reaching below the knee. May is wearing a similar style as well, with her jacket being long sleeved, and with leggings. Cilan and Clemont are wearing their normal Gym leader attire. Bonnie now wearing a brown top with a short white skirt.

"Hey guys, we've been waiting! Something wrong I thought I heard screaming?" Dawn greeted/asked.

"Yeah, it's about that gathering that you two were didn't go to. Why weren't you there anyway?" Misty asked the two Gym leaders.

"Bonnie set me up on another blind date. How did you even find a girl in Casus that fast?" Clemont asked his sister.

"I have my ways."She responded mysteriously."What about you Cilan?"

"I preferred to view the delectable sites that this city offers, and find out more of it rich history. I recently became a history connoisseur, and the wonderful history behind this city is truly fascinating!" The Gym leader exclaimed. The others in the group sweat dropped at him.

"Well maybe you can give us a history lesson later,but right now we need your help with something." She said seriously."One of the Casus Elites knows something about Ash and what we did."

"A-Are you sure? There couldn't have been anything else that he meant?" Dawn asked nervously.

"I'm positive. There couldn't have been anything else that he could have meant. We I talked to him, he nearly told everyone there! If the Casus champion, Red, didn't intervene then everyone could have found out. I don't know what to do. We were hoping you guys could think of a way to be sure it stays quiet." Misty explained.

"I'm sure we could come up with something, right guys?" May asked the others.

"Definitely, I think I have something right now actually!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Well don't keep us in suspense, tell us!" Bonnie demanded.

"We eventually one of us are going to face this guy, so all we have to do is get him to agree to keep quiet if one of us beat him! I'm sure at least one of us could beat him!"

"That's a great idea! Thanks Cilan, I'll be sure to tell the others about this." Misty said.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh yeah," Misty exclaimed getting excited."You guys will never believe who it is! Its Danny Ward, the singer! I couldn't believe it!" The other girls in the group also got excited as well.

"He's so cute! I can't believe he is an Elite four member!" Dawn squealed.

The rest of the conversation for the girls consisted of how much they love Danny's music and him.

"Maybe we should get to our room the tournament starts tomorrow after-all." Clemont suggested, and the other men agreeing with him. They left the women to their fan-girling, and walked to the elevators.

 **THE NEXT DAY  
GRAND COLOSSEUM**

The Grand Colosseum was similar to the roman Colosseum, but bigger and completely intact. Connected to it are three domes containing other battle fields. The Colosseum was made into three different sections for the tournament. At the bottom is the stands for the audience, and for the competitors that aren't competing at the time. Above that is reserved for Gym leaders who want it and for special reservations. At the top is a viewing box for Champions and Elite only.

"Welcome one and all to the Casus World Championship Tournament!" An eerily familiar red headed women announced on the loud speakers.

"That's right Jessie! Today is the first day of the CWCT and also the day that the faces of the Casus Elite and Champion and revealed!"A blue haired male exclaimed causing cheers to erupt from the stands.

"Unfortunately, the Gym leaders of Casus are unable to attend this, but they send their condolences and wish our competitors the best of luck." Jessie explained."Now James, why don't you explain how this will work?"

"Certainly, the first rounds will be a two on two, and so will be the next round. The next two will be a three on three, and the quarter finals will be a four on four. The quarter and semi-finals will be a full six on six leading up to the finals, which will also be a full battle. The match ups will be decided by a randomized system, and the participants in the battles will be notified of their opponent the day before their battle, and the time will be given for their next battle to them after their victory in their current battle. If one of the participants does not appear on their side after ten minutes then they will be disqualified unless plausible reason is given within the time given."

"Now that we have explained all of the rules, here is President Goodshow to give his opening speech!"

"Thank you all for coming to this prestigious event. This tournament is not only to decide who is the greatest trainer of or time, but to reveal the Casus Elite and Champion to the world. For year the Pokemon League has held tournament after tournament, but never in history as one of this scale been held. I send my complements to the Elites and Champion for organizing this event and welcoming the idea with such open it is time for them to step out of the shadows that they have worked in for years and step into the light. Everyone please help me in welcoming the Elites Allen Dark, Alice Frost, Karen Sharp, Danny Ward, and the Champion Red Satoshi!" They crowd roared with applause and cheers at finally seeing them, and seeing Danny, who many were a fan of. They walked on to the grassy field from behind the refs platform, all waving except for Red. They are all wearing the clothes they wore to the meeting when the tourney was announced, but this time Red has Pikachu hidden in his hood as well as his face.

"Now to this off, an exhibition match will be held between Red and Lance!" Jessie announced. The Casus Elite retreated back through the passage they came through, and Pikachu quickly following Danny and getting on his other shoulder. Red walked to his side of the field while Lance entered on the other side. A referee soon appeared at the platform, and both released their pokemon.

"Go Dragonite!"

"Charizard!"

Both dragons appear in a flash of light and a roar, showing their power off to their opponent, with Charizard's being louder. Both dragons look incredibly powerful,but Charizard is wearing a mega-stone around his neck.

"If both Champions are ready?" When both nodded he continued."Then let the battle begin!"

"Dragonite use dragon claw!" Lance ordered. The Dragonite charged at Charizard, but there were no orders given by Red or movement by Charizard. Once Dragonite was about to hit Charizard Grabbed onto both of Dragonite's arms. It tried to get loose of the hold, but the grip was to strong.

"Flamethrower." Red commanded. Charizard was glad to listen, as he launched a powerful flamethrower right into its face. Lance's Dragonite screamed as he was hit by the flames.

"Get out of there Dragonite!"

"Charizard, hit it away with a dragon tail!"

While Dragonite was still recovering from the Flamethrower, Charizard quickly let go and spun around to hit it with his tail, which was glowing. Once it made contact, Dragonite was sent flying back to the other side of the field, and landed on his back.

"Fly up Dragonite, and use Hyper Beam."

The dragon flew up into the air as fast as it could while charging the attack. Charizard remained in the ground with seemingly so worry. The beam fired and still no movement from Charizard or order from Red, but as the beam was about to hit...

"Dodge and then use Steel Wing." Like a rocket, Charizard shot up and around the Hyper beam. While Dragonite was recovering from the Hyper Beam, Charizard zoomed towards him and hit him towards the ground with a Steel Wing, ending in a Dragonite sized crater.

"Hurry Dragonite get up and use wing attack!" Lance shouted.

Dragonite did get up with some effort, but charged a head nonetheless.

"Charizard use Dragon toss!" Ash ordered with a smirk,while the audience was confused at the order he gave. Charizard wasn't and knew what to do. He met each wing with a Slash attack and got one hit to Dragonite's head to disorientate it, and grabbed Dragonite from behind in a way that stopped his wings from being used. Charizard then flew up with Dragonite and started to fly in a loop,while Dragonite tried to get free. Finally Charizard threw Dragonite towards the ground, but with an added Dragon Tail to make it hit harder, and to stop it from flying to avoid the impact. When Dragonite hit, it caused another larger crater,but it could still stand and fight. Charizard landed in-front of Red while Dragonite stood in-front of Lance.

"Your Dragonite is strong Lance,but I say that it's time to finish this." Red commented taking hold of his mega-necklace. "Charizard!" Both the necklace and stone on Charizard and Ash glowed with a bright light that covered both Ash and Charizard completely. Once light faded, Charizard let out a roar that brought everyone's attention to it and it changes. Lance, being unfamiliar with mega-evolution, didn't know what happened.

"Going by your expression, I guess that you aren't familiar with mega-evolution. Let me introduce you to Mega-Charizard Y." Charizard let out another roar louder than those before causing people to cover their ears. Charizard's ability kicked in and the sun turn harsh, and people to sweat.

"Charizard, Flamethrower the ground, and then Dragon Tail!"

Charizard set all the grass on fire causing smoke to fill the area and block the view of the battle. All that was heard was a roar and a smashing sound. Soon wing beats filled the air and the smoke dissipated and the remains of the battle became clear. Dragonite lay unconscious with burns and bruises around its body and Charizard de-mega-evolving, and landing by Red.

"Dragonite is unable to battle,Charizard is the winner, which means that Champion Red is the winner!" The ref announce causing cheer to erupt. Red recalled Charizard as Lance did his Dragonite. Red and both walked towards the exit behind the ref, which is a more direct route to the Champion's box where the others were. They walked as far from each other as they could in the hall in silence. Until Red remembered what he needed to do.

"Lance?" Red asked begrudgingly.

"Yes?" Lance grunted out. He still didn't like Red.

"I'm...sorry for the other day." Red forced out. He was glad that his hood covered most of his face, or lance would see his blush face.

"I didn't take you as one to apologize." Lance said surprised, and looking at Red like he grew a second head.

"I'm not, but either way my threats still stand." With that Red sped up his walking a bit to get to the Champion's box before Lance could comment. Luckily for him it was a short walk til they reached it.

It was a large room with more room than needed. The entire front wall was made of an extremely strong one-way glass. Six tables were set up for the Champions and the Elite. Each table was like the one in the meeting room at the Elite mansion, but shape like a rectangle instead of a circle. Each Champion sat at the head of the table with the Elites on the sides. In order from left to right was Kanto/Johto, Unova, Kalos,Casus,Sinnoh,Hoenn.

Most of the Elites and Champions were looking wearily at him or for some respect. He took his seat with his Elite while Lance took his,but still looking at Red like he grew a new head. Pikachu jumped from Danny's lap and onto Red's shoulder once he sat down. Danny noticed and looked at Red expectantly, and gaining a satisfied smirk when when Red crossed his arms and pouted in his chair, though he would never admit to it. The Other Casus Elite noticed and snicked. The tables near them looked over quizzically.

"Something funny?" Cynthia asked them.

"Oh nothing,"Alice replied,"We just think it was a little funny that Red and Charizard toyed with Lance for so long. They could have finished that battle a while ago." Chuckling a bit at the end. The other tables who heard looked at the Casus table weirdly because they thought they were exaggerating. Danny looked at Ash who rolled his eyes in response.

"To be fair,"Red said gaining everyone's attention,"My Charizard was on par with legendaries fifteen years ago, and has only gotten stronger since. I just wanted to give a good show for the audience, and test how strong Lance was. I won't be using him again unless he's needed in the tournament."

Before the conversation could continue Jessie's voice came over the speakers.

"Now that the field has been fully extinguished, we can now announce who the first battle tomorrow. According to this, the first official battle of the tournament will be between Danny Ward and Misty Waterflower! Good luck to both trainers tomorrow! Now to all guest to the land of Casus, we have the privilege to introduce you to a special treat. As today is the summer solstice, tonight we will bear witness to the Casus Lights! James, please explain to the lovely audience what they are?"

"The Casus Lights are a beautiful phenomenon that can be seen all over Casus. The lights fill the sky for only a few minutes each solstice and equinox. The cause of the lights is unknown, but theories have been made. Some speculate that it is a pokemon causing them,and some it being something from beyond our world. Either way it is a treasured tradition for those in love to watch the lights together. Romance is truly in the air on these nights."

"Thank you all for attending the opening ceremony, and we hope to see you here tomorrow!" Jessie exclaimed.

People started to file out of the Colosseum soon after,including the League members. Danny,Pikachu and Red didn't follow the rest. They needed to visit some friends.

 **COMMENTATOR'S BOOTH**

Ex-team rocket members Jessie and James were packing their things from their new job, announcer's for the Casus bureau. James in a white button-up shirt and black formal pants,and Jessie in a long pink skirt, and a white top with Chansey design on it. Before they left however, they had visitors in the form of Danny, Ash, and Pikachu.

"Danny, Boss! How are you two?" Jessie asked giving them a hug, which they both returned, and Pikachu a scratch on the head.

"I'm guessing Red would be better if you stopped calling him 'Boss'." Danny joked.

"Still by Red boss? I thought you'd never change your mind with this whole tournament going on." James commented.

"I'm going to announce it after this is all over,but for right now I'm sticking with Red. You could call me Ash if you didn't insist on calling me 'Boss'." He said annoyed and glaring slightly at the duo. Jessie and James just shrugged it off.

"Where's Meowth, Jules, and Jared? I thought they would have loved to see this." Danny asked. Jules and Jared being the the duo's six-year-old twin son and daughter.

"The twins are staying with some friends today,and they should be here tomorrow. Meowth however, was to invested in a cat nap this morning to get up." Jessie explained.

"Isn't their birthday coming up soon?" Ash asked.

"Yep, and they've been asking for a visit from their favorite uncles!"James said.

"Still can't believe that I got through nine months with twins." Jessie commented, causing the others to laugh.

"We'll be sure to stop by soon, and give them their gifts. Right now I need get ready for tomorrow." Danny said getting a slightly sour tone at the end, which everyone in the room knew why.

"Sorry,but you both knew that at least one of you was going to have to battle one of them in this thing. Better to get it over with as quick as you can."James said trying to ease the anger coming from the other couple. They were interrupted by Danny's X-transceiver going off.

"Sorry, but I got to take this."He said before leaving the room. Once he did both Jessie and James looked at Ash with an eager expression on their faces.

"So is it really true?" Jessie asked.

"Are you going to ask him?" James asked.

"Yes, I am. Tonight when the lights begin I'll ask him." Ask answered with a big smile on his face.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Jessie squealed,causing Pikachu to cover his ears.

"I haven't even asked him yet!" Ash responded with humor in his voice.

"Like there's any doubt about what he's going to say!" James exclaimed. They all laughed a him, but at that moment Danny decided come back in and was confused by the laughter.

"Something funny?" He asked as he stood next to Ash.

"I'll tell you later. What was that call about?" Ash asked.

"I have an interview tomorrow after lunch to talk about me being an Elite four member." He explained.

"Well we have something planned for right now, so we'll see you two later. Say 'hi' to the kids for us!" Ash said as both he and Danny walked out.

"What do we have planned? Don't remember anything about any plans for tonight." Danny asked confused once again.

"Well I have plans, but they involve you."Ash answered mysteriously.

"What are you up to?"Danny asked suspiciously.

"You'll have to find out, but for right now we need to get back to the tower."Ash told him.

 **LATER AT THE TOWER**

Danny and Ash are standing on the terrace near the top of the disappeared as soon as they entered the tower,and has yet to show himself. Danny was standing next to the railing by the edge, and Ash, with his hood down, behind him with his arms around Danny's waist. The Casus light are about to start any minute, and Ash about to ask the most important question of his life.

"So what is it that you, Jessie, and James were talking about?" Danny asked.

"We were talking about what I plan to talk to you about right now." Ash said as he let go of Danny and stood next to him. Danny turned to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Danny, you have been with me for years, and in that time, you've become such a big part of my life that you have become it. You've made me smile and see the good things in the world when all saw was the bad. I can't imagine living the rest my life without you, and don't want to." As Ash said this he got down on one knee and took a velvet covered box out of his pocket. Danny was staring at him to shocked to move."Danny, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?" Ash said as he opened the box.

In the middle of the box was a ring. It was a silver band lined with diamonds, and curled around the centerpiece. The centerpiece was made to look like a pokeball. The top was made of ruby, and the bottom diamond. The two gems were split in the center by polished obsidian. At the center of obsidian was another diamond.

For a moment Danny didn't say a thing and just stared. Then his face broke into a smile and he said,"Yes,I will marry you!" Then Danny grabbed Ash and pulled him in for a kiss. When their lips me, the sun's light hit the tower, and the music played. A rainbow of lights lined with gold filled the air around them and it danced along to the music. It then spread to all of Casus, but neither of them noticed. The only things that existed to them were each other. Danny had his arms around Ash's neck, and Ash had his around Danny's waist again. When they separated Ash took the ring out of the case and slid it on Danny's finger.

"Another chapter in our lives has begun." Danny commented as hugged Ash.

"And this one will be better than those before it." Ash said as they kissed again, but as they celebrated the beginning of something new. The villains celebrated the beginning of the end.

 **And that's a wrap people! A quick thanks to my brother for the help on the battle scene in this chapter. I tried and it ended horribly. Now let's get to important things that I need to say.**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **All chapters before this have been re-written, so from now on all chapter uploaded will be new ones.**

 **CHALLENGE**

Now I don't do these often,but I am doing one right now.

 **I want you, reader, to tell what you think Team Thanatos' plan will be involving all of the pieces that I have shown you so far. I really want to see if I'm keeping my readers in suspense, and this way I'll know! Thank you to those who do this, and if you don't oh well.**

 **Anyways, this is TheBadWolfGirl signing out, Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I** **'m back! Sorry for the delay I had a bit of writer's block,but I managed to complete this the beginning of this chapter will be the the day after last chapter. The first official round of the tournament will be here,but first there will be a little bit with the traitors. It will give a bit of background info as well as set up some future events. Now before we get to the chapter I'm going answer some questions that I've gotten in the reviews.**

 **Alice from Alamos town doesn't know where/who Ash is,so that will be a no, and Mirage Mew will not be making an appearance. I will try to update sooner,but with school work it will take awhile.**

 **Now if you have any questions feel free to ask. I will do one of these every chapter or so if I have any questions.**

Disclaimer:If I owned Pokemon then you would be watching this on a TV

POKEMON CENTER:ANTIQUA CITY

Brock,Misty, and Dawn were in the waiting area of the center. They had just dropped off their pokemon to be checked out for the competition. Right now they were discussing Misty's strategy to take on Danny.

"I think should go with Gyarados. It's my strongest pokemon,and we need to win this. If we are, then I need to give everything can against him." Misty explained to her friends.

"Are you sure Misty?"Brock asked. "I mean, you are famous for being a water type gym leader. He will probably be expecting a water type to be your pokemon for the match."

"Well then what should I do Brock!?"

"You could always borrow one of our pokemon and use Gyarados,couldn't you?" Dawn suggested.

"Well you could,but it would have to be official. A trade at one the machines." Brock said.

"Which one though?" Misty asked.

"How about my Mamoswine?" Dawn suggested.

"Perfect! Now all we have to do is get him to agree to the deal." Brock said.

"Hey guys! What's up?"May said as her and Max walked up to them. They looked like they did yesterday,except Max had a disturbed look in his face.

"Something wrong Max?" Misty asked. The other two voicing their concerns as well.

"Yeah,you could say that."Max snorted."On our way here I saw a couple of guys making out in front of the center." Max explained.

"Isn't that sort of thing illegal?" Dawn gasped,but Brock shook his head.

"Casus isn't like Sinnoh,or Kanto. Homo-sexual relationships are accepted here like in Unova and Kalos. Even major political figure are apart of the LGBT 's one of the major reasons that the other regions didn't want to have very much contact with this region. Add in the fact that they have an entirely legal law enforcement that has no ties to the League, it's a wonder that they have any contact at all." Brock explained.

"Law enforcement?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, they're called the Poke-guard."Max said."I thought I should look up some stuff about Casus if I was going to compete here. The Poke-guard was established a long time ago when all the regions had contact with each other. A dictator took over Casus, and that was when the other regions started to close their border to their borders to the rest of the world. The poke-guard was made out of the people who decided to fight the dictator's rule,but the Dictator was too strong. One day a traveler from another land came,and taught the Poke-guard members the power of Aura. Eventually, the Poke-guard won,and the people and pokemon were free. Although, the Poke-guard remained and grew after a new government in case some one like the dictator ever came back. Now they protect both the people and pokemon of Casus,and are highly trained in Aura. They work nearly separately from the government, and don't associate with the Pokemon League at all."

"Wow. I didn't know something like that could happen,and the poke-guard sound dangerous if you ask me." May commented.

"Yeah,they should be illegal.I mean they sound like a vigilante group." Misty said.

"They do follow all of the laws,and s supported by the Casus government." Brock defended "They just don't associate much,except with some of the most wanted criminals."

"Well I still don't like started out good,but they should still be working for the League."Misty lamented.

' _WOULD MISTY WATERFLOWER, DAWN BLITZ, AND BROCK STONE PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT DESK. YOUR POKEMON ARE READY.'_

"Well, we'll see you two later." Dawn said while waving goodbye to her friends.

 **CHAMPION'S TOWER: ASH AND DANNY'S BEDROOM(EARLIER)**

Ash was just waking up after a long night with Danny.( _ **Not like that you perverts**_ ) From the sound of the water running he guessed that Danny was in the shower. Right now he has only in boxers and a sleep shirt. Since it would probably be a little while before he could do get ready,breakfast sounded like a good option. A few minutes later Danny came out to see Ash setting the table.

"Hey! Good to see you up!"Danny greeted. "So,where are the Legendaries today?"

"The lake trio is up on the balcony meditating, Victini,Celebi,and Hoopa are running around somewhere in the lower floors, Jirachi and Manaphy are on the couch still asleep with Pikachu and Eevee, and Meloetta, Diancie, and Shaymin are playing with some of the wild pokemon outside,by the river." Ash listed off.

" did you make?" Danny asked taking a seat.

"Pancakes,bacon,and eggs. While you eat I'm going to get ready,but looking at the time you'll have to leave before I do for registration." Ash said looking at the clock.

"Oh,well. I'll see you after my battle anyways,but I'll have to leave after lunch for the interview."Danny said. He gave Ash a quick kiss before sitting down and Ash leaving the room.

 **LATER**

 **GRAND COLOSSEUM**

"Welcome back everyone to the first official round of the tournament!" Jessie screamed into the mike causing the crowd to cheer.

"For those that could not make yesterday's opening ceremony, let's have a little recap of yesterday's events. First off, the faces of the Champion and Elite Four of the Casus region. Red Satoshi,Danny Ward, Alice Frost, Allen Dark, and Karen Sharp! An exhibition match was held between Champion Red and Lance right after, with Red's Charizard and Lance's Dragonite. Red and Charizard utterly destroyed Lace and Dragonite, claiming a victory for Casus. Now that you are all caught up! Let's introduce our first trainers." James exclaimed.

"On the Blue side we have the water specialist from Kanto, Misty Waterflower!" Jessie in introduced with fake excitement,but only her friends could tell. Misty entered waving at the cheering audience.

"On the Red side,we have the world famous musician, and the now recently revealed Normal type specialist Elite four member of Casus, Danny Ward." James introduced. Danny walked in with a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. His mind was on the deal that he and Misty made shortly before the match.

 _ **~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~**_

 _Danny had just confirmed his presence at registration,and was headed to the Red waiting he found out he was on the red side he internally laughed at it. He finally reached the room when an unwanted voice came from behind him._

" _Danny! I need to talk to you!" Misty yelled as she ran up to him. The hallway they were in was empty except for them. Danny looked at her coldly._

" _What do you want?" He asked just as cold as his look._

" _You know something about Ash,and I don't want you to talk about him. I want to make a deal."_

"A dea1?" He raised an eyebrow at that,"You realize that I could just say no to you and expose you,and your friends during my interview later today,right?" He asked, making her pause.

" _This deal could work in your favor too!" She exclaimed as he was about to turn away._

" _Oh,and how is that?"_

" _Our battle,If I win you keep quiet about Ash, and us. You win,I'll do something for you."_

" _Why should I trust you to keep good on your deal?"_

" _You can't,but I am in the same situation about you. How would I know know that you wouldn't tell about Ash?" She countered._

" _Unlike you, my word means something,but if you really want to make a deal. Fine. You win, I won't say a word about Ash to anyone. I win, you and everyone else that was with you that day will leave Casus the moment this tournament is over." Danny demanded._

" _I can't make risk a decision like that for my friends over one battle,but if you win. I will leave after the tournament,and if you manage to make it further than the rest of my friends then they will leave ?" She asked offering her hand._

" _Deal." He agreed,reluctantly shaking her hand._

 _ **~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~**_

He mentally shook his head,and refocused on the ref was on his place and was announcing the start of the coin flip. Whichever side won this toss was the deciding side for the rest of the tourney.

"Heads!" He called, as Misty called tails. It was heads. Gaining a smirk he gave his choice.

"You first!"

"Alright then. Go Mamoswine!" The mammoth sized pokemon appeared in a flash of light and gave a short grunt.

"Okay then. Let's go,Braviary!"The pokemon appeared in a flash like Mamoswine,but unlike him. Braviary was a shiny.

"If both trainers are ready,then battle start!" The ref shouted and Misty called the first attack.

"Mamoswine use take down!" Mamoswine charged at Braviary with surprising speed for a pokemon of its size.

"Fly above and then use Air Slash from above." Danny ordered, Braviary took off with one flap of its wings, and flew above flapped his wings once more an a glowing X was launched from the at Mamoswine's back.

"Mamoswine, quick turn and use Ice Shard!" The attack was launched,but Braviary flew around the attack.

"Keep at it Mamoswine!"Misty cried out desperately. That was the only ranged attack he had.

"Keep using Air Slash on him." Danny ordered. So it continued. Mamoswine would launch an Ice Shard at Braviary who would dodge and launch an Air Slash at him in return. Braviary had no been hit once,but Mamoswine was taking a beating.

"Would you stop flying around and let me hit you?!" Misty cried out in frustration.

"Why would I ever do that?" Danny asked.

"Quit being such a coward!" Misty cried out. Danny rolled his eyes and sighed. She was more annoying than he thought. He really needed to speed this up.

"Braviary! Use Brave-Z!"

"Use what?!" Misty exclaimed in confusion.

Braviary flew high up in to the air before closing his wing,and being enveloped in fire. Misty realized that this was Brave Bird, and came up with an idea.

"Mamoswine, use Ice Fang and Take down together." He grunted and started to charge at Braviary while his tusks were covered in ice. Braviary just reached the ground,and then spread out its wing,and was enveloped with blue energy.

"Stay low Braviary!" Danny ordered,and Braviary flew as close to the ground as possible. The two pokemon were about to collide when Braviary flew beneath Mamoswine tusk's, and hit him upwards on the jaw as his head was covered with a white glow. Mamoswine was stunned as his front was upwards off the ground, and causing him to flip.

"No way! How can that happen?!"Misty questioned. Mamoswine was a behemoth, how could a bird cause it to be flipped.

Mamoswine collided with the ground with a was kicked up from the impact,so only Braviary was visible in the air. The dust settled and Mamoswine was out for the count.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle. Braviary is the winner!" The ref announced. "Gym Leader Misty Please send in your next Pokemon."

"Go, Gyarados!" The giant sea serpent let out a roar when released before focusing on Braviary.

"If both trainers are ready, the battle start!"

"Gyarados, use Flamethrower!"

"Use Air Slash to deflect it!"

Gyarados launched the flames towards Braviary who launched a flowing X towards it with a beat of his stream of flames was slit in two until the flames ran out.

"Air Slash, again. Then use Rock Slide!"

Braviary launched another X at Gyarados,but Misty countered with another Flamethrower. Braviary then flew higher into the air,to avoid any attacks that Gyarados could use. Once high enough he summoned portals in the sky, with rocks that fell down onto the battle field. Some did hit Gyarados,but most were strewn around the field.

"Come on, Gyarados. Jump as far into the air as you can then use Flamethrower again."

"Gyarados coiled its body like a spring,then launched himself into the air . Flying towards where Braviary flew, and launched the Flamethrower. The speed and range of the attack was too much, and Braviary was hit. The burns were bad enough, that the bird was forced to land on one of the rocks left over from the Rock , Misty forgot that when Gyarados went up, he would have to come back down as a . Gyarados was out before his head hit the ground.

"Gyarados is unable to battle. The victor is Braviary. Which means the winner is Danny Ward of the Elite Four." The ref announced lifting the Red flag towards Danny's side.

The crowd cheered and Danny waved to them as he turned to leave the field. Misty was slumped onto her knees in defeat after recalling her pokemon. She lost. She failed her friends. She could only hope that one of them could defeat not,they would be ruined.

 **CHAMPION/ELITE VIEWING BOX**

The Elites and Champions were talking among themselves as they waited for the next battle that was about to begin between two of the Kalos Elite four Wikstom and Siebold,and for Danny to return.

 **JOHTO/KANTO TABLE**

"So what do you all think of the Casus League members so far?" Lanced asked his table.

"So far they seem to be very powerful,as well smart. The combining of different moves is an impressive feat when they work of course." Koga commented.

"While that is impressive,they belong more in contest in my opinion." Bruno responded. "I do admit, they seem very powerful,especially if what they claim is that Charizard really was as strong as a legendary,or stronger, then it wouldn't be hard to see that your battle with it was just for show,Lance."

"Well, if the Champion does own to legendaries," Lorelei began, "Then their claims might be truth. Especially ones that are tied to the creation of the universe."

"I wouldn't start praising them. The Champion in particular. I have report that the two dragon were poached. I'm trying to find proof of it, but for the time being I suggest not getting to close to him." Lance told them.

"Do you really believe that he poached them?" Agatha asked. "I mean, if he did, then why didn't they just leave when he released them? They both have the power and capability to escape, and its not like they showed any hesitation in following his orders in battle."

"She does have a point Lance." Koga stated. "What you tell us is only half the story. Unless we know more about him, then we can't really say that he is like this by choice. There is a reason that we are the way we are, and it is the same with him."

"Okay, you both have a point,but the dragons aren't the only thing that has me suspicions of him." Lance revealed. "I asked some of the G-men to look into him after I had the reports of poaching. They couldn't find a single thing about him before he began collecting badges, and they couldn't even find out where he was in between them."

"That is strange," Bruno admitted," but that doesn't mean that he is a criminal."

"True," Lance relented "but that doesn't make him a saint either. While I will try to withhold my judgment on him until I have a better understanding with him, there are still too many inconsistencies with him. Especially after our little...talk after our battle."

"What was so strange about it?"Lorelei asked.

"He apologized, even though it looked forced."

The Elites were...well they weren't expecting that.

"Alright, that is strange." Agatha admitted

"Even stranger is he threatened me right there after."

 **UNOVA TABLE**

Nothing was really happening with was reading, Marshal and alder were talking a little to enthusiastically,Grimsley was being annoyed by their conversation and couldn't focus on anything, except for Caitlin , who somehow was able to sleep right next to the two.

 **KALOS TABLE**

The three women were mainly debating which of their friends they thought would win. Diantha and Malva were for Wikstrom while Drasna was for Siebold.

"You're only routing for him because you love his cooking." Malva accused with a smirk.

"Oh, don't start that. You know as well as I that his food is amazing." Drasna shot back.

"No one is denying that." Diantha said, "You're still just hoping this if he wins that you can convince him to make you one of his cakes."

"Like the two of you won't do the same if he does."

"Fair point." Malva relented. "Who do you two think will be your biggest challenge in this?" She asked glancing around at the other tables.

"Hmm..I would say either the ice type Elites from Casus and Kanto/Johto, The Sinnoh and Kanto/Johto Champions, and you Diantha."Drasna thought out loud.

"What about you Diantha?" Malva asked.

"Steven has a couple of pokemon that could be real trouble for me, so he is one to watch out for,Wikstrom and the Casus steel type Elite could be trouble as well,but I need to watch out for the Casus Champion as well. We haven't seen much of him,but what we have seen has been impressive battle wise. The guy himself,not so much."

"That's true." Malva stated. "He does seem powerful. I mean, he took out Lance's Dragonite without breaking a sweat. Even with Mega Evolution that is no easy task, but what's this about you not liking him?"

"Let's just say that me and him won't be the greatest of friends."

 **SINNOH TABLE**

At the Sinnoh table, Flint and Arron were talking about who they hope to battle, and what they've seen so far. Lucien, Bertha, and Cynthia were discussing the topic of Red. More so his Aura.

"You said it was white and gold before correct?" Lucien questioned.

"Yes, I contacted some experts in Sinnoh,and in Rota. They will try to find out more from their end,but it may take time. Have you two had any luck?"

"Sadly,no. I've looked through some of the old tomes about Aura I posses,but none of them mention a color of Aura other than blue." Lucien reported.

"I do have something." Bertha said gaining their attention. "While not white and gold it is still about another color of Aura. I found a research from Rota, and he came up with a theory." A this point she took out a small notepad and began reading from it.

"He said, 'While Aura flows through everything, and is commonly manifested in the blue sphere we are familiar with, there is a myth about a man with,what was translated as, _Aura so tainted is became black_. The document was in a very old language,and that was all we've been able to translate so far. Even so, this proves that people can influence Aura in a way we hadn't thought possible. If a person has a strong enough will and Aura, we believe that their Aura may change to fit them.' It's not a very widely accepted theory because the document her referred to is in a text that is still being deciphered. That short quote is still not for sure the real message,but it is the only reference I could find."

"That could apply to Red. He summoned that sphere of Aura like it was nothing. Doing that would take years of practice and an abundance of Aura."Cynthia said.

"Will just have to wait and see what else we can find." Lucien commented

 **HOENN TABLE**

The Hoenn Elites were currently talking about different strategies they might use on the other competitors, and who they hope to battle against. Steven however was currently thinking over something Goodshow had was at the end of the meeting had over the vision that Olympia had. When Red left and Goodshow said

" _Even if I wanted to I couldn't. I don't have the power or authority to. He is stronger than you believe and only answers to those above me and a select other few. I couldn't stop him if I tried."_

Why didn't he have the power or authority to stop him? He was just a Champion just like the rest of them, and Goodshow was their boss. If he ordered one of them to stay,even if they were stronger than the others in the room, they would have to stay,but why not him? Was he more than just a normal Champion? Maybe he was apart of the Poke-guard? They had very little if any ties with the league in general,but have been rumored to work closely with the Casus Elite and Champion. Even so, he would have to follow an order from Goodshow if he was is also the fact that he said '...those above me and a select other few.'. Who would be above Goodshow that he would acknowledge?

Multiple leaders of criminal organization have said that they were above the league,but Goodshow never said for them to be. He couldn't be apart of one or else Goodshow would never say that or allow him to be a Champion. What other possibilities could their be? There is also the fact of the select other few he answers to. That must mean that some of the people he listens to would have to be apart of the League, and be close to him in some way. It could be his Elites,but why would he take orders from them? He could be referring to the mysterious 'You-Know-Who' he talked about before to get him to work with them.

Whoever they were, they must have a huge pull on Red, or he wouldn't have stayed for as long as he did. It may be the 'Select Few' that he talked about,but it must of been someone they both knew had a powerful hold on Red.

There were too many theories and possibilities to come up with a definitive hypothesis right now. He would have to wait until more clues came to light.

 **CASUS TABLE**

The Casus members were all waiting for Danny to return. Red was currently listening to an intense debate about which was better:Ketchup or Honey. While the argument was peculiar in itself, it being between a Pikachu, and a Shiny Eevee made it all the stranger. Especially since he was the only one who could understand it.

"Did any of you notice that Danny was being a little cruel when he battled that time?" Alice questioned her friends.

"Now that you mention it," Allen started, "it did seem that he was being a bit...What's the word?" He asked, failing to find a word to describe it.

"Cruel?" Alice suggested.

"Sadistic?"Karen guessed.

"Brutal?"

"Savage?"

"Barbaric?"

"Vicious?"

"Wicked?"

"Harsh?"

"Bitter?"

"Fiendish?"

"Torture-ing-able-ish?"

"I don't think that last one is a word,but they all fit." Allen finally said.

"The Bitch deserved it." Danny muttered loud enough for only them to hear,as he sat down. The other Elites just stared at him. He was never one to cuss,but when he did, it was never about anyone.

"Wow.I don't think I've ever heard you call someone that, or anything like that." Alice said slightly shocked.

"There is a very small list of people I call things like that, and she's one of them." He responded.

"Does this have something to do with Ash disappearing years ago, or something else?" Alice asked.

"First one." He muttered while scooping his Eevee into his lap. Noticing that she seemed riled up she turned to Red and asked, "Ketchup and honey again?"

"Yeah, you would think that they would learn after last time." Red confirmed.

"Be glad they aren't in another cafeteria." Danny commented.

"Ketchup and honey?" Allen asked confused.

"Eevee is obsessed with honey," Danny began, "and won't accept that anyone, Pokemon or person can think otherwise."

"Pikachu is the same,but with Ketchup." Red continued. "They keep trying to make the other see how wrong the other is."

" **You mean how wrong** _ **she**_ **is. How can anyone think that anything can be better than** _ **Ketchup?**_ **"** Pikachu exclaimed in outrage from his place on Red's shoulder.

" **How can you think Ketchup is better than Honey?!** " Eevee exclaimed as well.

"Here they go again." Danny sighed as the pokemon jumped back onto the table to continue their ever gong argument.

"So what was this with a cafeteria?" Karen asked.

"It was the first time that they had gotten into this argument."Danny started. "This was back when we were still traveling. We were in Anquis City's poke-center,and we were getting something to eat before we set off for Antiqua. Eevee was having a bowl of honey,and Pikachu a bottle of ketchup."

"Those are their favorite meals for some reason." Red commented. Eevee and Pikachu were still arguing on the table and looked like they were about to fight. He was going to step in if it came to that though.

"They started to question why the other was eating what they were, and soon enough they were at each others decided to have a battle using only two things. Ketchup and honey. I didn't even want to know why. At the end of the battle, the entire place was covered in either red or yellow, including the people and pokemon."

"What happened after that?" Alice asked.

"We had to pay for the clean up." Danny replied. "I'm really glad that he's rich." He commented.

"How rich?" Allen asked.

"Last I checked?" Red thought aloud, "Around 3 billion maybe?" Red said a little unsure.

The three other Elite's who didn't know he was rich were all doing an impression of Magikarp.

"H-How can anyone have that much money?" Karen asked slowly coming out of her shock.

"If you go through 8 different leagues, enter nearly every competition you find, and defeat the Battle Frontier. Then you might." Red explained.

"It also helps when you hardly spend any of it." Danny commented in a slightly accusing manor.

"I didn't hear you complaining when I told you how much you ring cost to make,and build." Red said back.

"Ring?!" Alice asked, getting excited. In response, Danny lifted his hand and showed her the beautiful ring that currently rest on his finger.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?!" All three elites shouted gaining the attention of everyone else in the room, even waking the sleeping Caitlin,but she still looked half asleep.

"Yes, and unless you want all of Casus to know, you'll keep it down. You'll find out all the details later. I'm going to announce it later during my now though I think the next round is about to start." And it was true. Wikstrom had just defeated Siebold's last pokemon, and they were about to announce the next battle.

"What an exciting battle between two of the Kalos Elites! Unfortunately, Siebold's master of the water was no match for the cold steel of Wikstrom!" Jessie said over the speakers.

"Yes,but the show must go on! Now for our next battle we will have,on the Red side,ironically, we have the mysterious Champion Red Satoshi!" James announced, but some could have sworn they heard an 'Uncle Red' being shouted in the background.

"And his opponent,on the blue side, will be Claus Darkwood!" Jessie announced. As Red made his way down to the field with Pikachu, Danny was thinking about the last time they met Claus in Salutem town.

'I wonder how he's been all these years.' Danny wondered as the two finally made their way onto the field.

"It been awhile hasn't Red?" Clause Shouted over to him, with a challenging smirk on his face.

He is a twenty-four year old man. He has short black hair with a few purple wicks spread through it and a long, thin silver and black fabric string attached to the hair, coming from the lower back of his head and resting on his chest. His eyes are a dark has tanned skin and he is rather tall.

For clothes he wears a black tight sleeveless shirt, which neck that clings to about up an inch of Claus' neck, black pants and under them long swimming pants. He has stylish combat boots which match the color of his shirt.

"It has." He responded with the same smirk. "Hope your ready to lose Claus, Because I don't have any plans on losing in the first round."

"To bad, I don't either."

The ref called for the coin flip, Red calling tails, and Clause heads, it came out tails.

"Let's see what you got Clause." Red said, signifying that he would go second.

"You got it. Let's go Hydreigon!" Clause shouted as he threw a pokeball into the air. It soon bursting open and revealing the three headed dragon type within.

"So your Dieno about a re-match? Pikachu, I choose you!" Pikachu jumped out from inside Red's hood and onto the field.

"If both trainers are ready, the battle begin!" The ref shouted, and the battle was underway.

 **That is chapter 11 of The Betrayed Champion, funnily enough this is eleven pages long,huh, go figure. Anyway, sorry for being go for so long again, it was just a horrible case of writer's block, but I'm back.**

 **Anyway, I want to know what you think is going to happen next in this story. I want to see if I hinted too much at what I'm planning.**

 **See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, I'm back. Quick announcement before the chapter, I made a change to the tournament rules in chapter 10 so go check that out because if not you'll be confused during the rest of the tournament.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY...**_

 _The ref called for the coin flip, Red calling tails, and Clause heads, it came out tails._

" _Let's see what you got Clause." Red said, signifying that he would go second._

" _You got it. Let's go Hydreigon!" Clause shouted as he threw a pokeball into the air. It soon bursting open and revealing the three-headed dragon type within._

" _So, your Dieno evolved. How about a re-match? Pikachu, I choose you!" Pikachu jumped out from inside Red's hood and onto the field._

" _If both trainers are ready, the battle begin!" The ref shouted, and the battle was underway._

"Hydreigon, start things off with a Dark Pulse!"

"Counter with Electro-ball, and follow it with an Iron Tail!"

The draconic Pokémon fired the rings of dark energy at the mouse, but were intercepted by an orb of electricity. The two attacks collided and exploded into smoke. Out of the smoke jumped a yellow blur. Pikachu had been running behind the Electro-Ball, and used the shock wave of the explosion to boost himself upwards. While in the air he began to spin himself while his tail grew a metallic sheen and began to spin faster as he started to descend.

"Use Draco Meteor!"

"Keep it up Pikachu!"

Pikachu continued his descent towards Hydreigon, but the dragon was now charging a powerful attack. An orb of draconic energy formed in the middle mouth before firing it toward the spinning rodent. Pikachu however, was not deterred and headed straight towards the attack. Coming in contact with one another, the Draco Meteor was split in half and Pikachu continued on towards Hydreigon. Hitting it in the middle head, but was caught by the tail with its mouth.

"Pikachu get out of there! Use Thunder Bolt!"

"Hold on to him tight, and use double Focus Blast."

Pikachu tried to escape by using Thunderbolt, but it only served to make the three-headed dragon grimace. The two-unoccupied heads formed two glowing blue spheres, and pointed them towards Pikachu. Said Pokémon was still trying to escape, and only just noticed the two Focus Blasts. He barely let out a 'PIKA ', before the two attacks hit.

"Now throw him away, and follow with a Flash Cannon."

"Brace yourself Pikachu!"

Hydreigon threw his head back and forth before tossing Pikachu, and launching another attack. It hit and cause Pikachu to be forced into the ground, and for him to leave a crater. Slowly Pikachu got up, but it took a moment for him to stand up straight.

"Quick, use Draco Meteor while it's recovering."

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail to launch yourself and then hit the attack back."

Hydreigon launched the into the air while Pikachu readied his Iron tail. The Draco Meteor burst into pieces, which caused Pikachu to jump and slam him tail into the ground. Using it as a spring board to launch himself towards the shard of Hydreigon's attack. He swung his tail at each shard he could, sending them towards Hydreigon.

"Dodge them Hydreigon!"

"Volt Strike!"

The dragon dodged out of the way of most of the incoming shards. Meanwhile, Pikachu was charging a Thunderbolt as he fell toward the ground. While in mid-air he began to spin sonic style ( **AN** - _That was the only way I could think of to describe it._ ) while using Volt Tackle, adding with the energy from the stored Thunderbolt. Making the swirling mass of electricity that Pikachu was even stronger. Aiming himself toward Hydreigon, who was still dodging the shards, Pikachu started to fall faster and faster. Until finally hitting the dragon off guard as it was moving out of the way of one of the incoming pieces. Hydreigon was forced to the ground due to the impact. Leaving Pikachu standing onto of him.

"Throw him off of you Hydreigon, and then use Dark Pulse

"Keep a hold on him Pikachu, and use Iron Tail on his back."

Hydreigon began to thrash around and jerk its body in any way he could to get the electric mouse off of its back, to no avail. Pikachu in the meantime had begun to continuously hit the dragon with powerful iron-tails.

"Fly yourself in to the ground."

"Get off him Pikachu!"

The warning came too late as Hydreigon had already managed to slam him into the ground. Disorientating the mouse long enough for Hydreigon to launch three close range. The attack hit and the arena was once again covered in a cloud of dust. The only thing that people could make out was a small figure flying out of the top of the cloud and landing near Red. It was the unconscious form of Pikachu.

"Pikachu is unable to battle; Champion Red please send in your next Pokémon!"

Red had already picked up Pikachu and set him down gentle next to him. "You did great, buddy." He said quietly to the Pokémon before turning to Clause with a new poke-ball in hand. "You've gotten a lot better than the last time we met. Last time you could hardly stand up to a thunderbolt, but let's see how you handle this! Primeape, I choose you!"

 **VIEWING BOX**

 **KANTO/JOHTO TABLE**

At this table, Lance was admiring the strength that the Hydreigon had shown, thinking of trying to catch one himself in the future. Bruno however was in shock, which the other Elite took notice of.

"Something wrong Bruno?" Bertha asked.

"I-it's that Primeape. It's the P1 champion from fifteen years ago! He disappeared one day after the match and no one ever saw him again."

"Are you positive that it's the same one? Primeape aren't exactly unique?" Lorelei

"No, I'm certain that it's the same one. I had hope to pit some of my own fighting types against it, but the man in charge said that his… trainer took him…" Bruno trailed off as he got a strange look in his eye.

"Bruno?" Bertha asked.

"I asked who the trainer was, and he said it was Ash Ketchum."

"If that Primeape was Ash's…" Lorelei trailed off.

"Then why does the Champion of Casus have it?" Lance completed.

 **I know it's been a long time and that this was a short chapter, but I wanted to upload something to let you all know that I haven't abandoned this story. The work load at my school along with family drama, and just plain procrastination leads to this. I will try to make the next chapter longer and come out quicker, but no promises.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome Back! I don't have anything to say so let's get it going.**

 **Disclaimer: Plot, Mine. Story, Mine. Pokémon, Now that not mine.**

 **PREVIOUSLY…**

" _Pikachu is unable to battle; Champion Red please send in your next Pokémon!"_

 _Red had already picked up Pikachu and set him down gentle next to him. "You did great, buddy." He said quietly to the Pokémon before turning to Clause with a new poke-ball in hand. "You've gotten a lot better than the last time we met. Last time you could hardly stand up to a thunderbolt, but let's see how you handle this! Primeape, I choose you!"_

 **VIEWING BOX**

 **KANTO/JOHTO TABLE**

 _At this table, Lance was admiring the strength that the Hydreigon had shown, thinking of trying to catch one himself in the future. Bruno however was in shock, which the other Elite took notice of._

" _Something wrong Bruno?" Bertha asked._

" _I-it's that Primeape. It's the P1 champion from fifteen years ago! He disappeared one day after the match and no one ever saw him again."_

" _Are you positive that it's the same one? Primeape aren't exactly unique?" Lorelei_

" _No, I'm certain that it's the same one. I had hope to pit some of my own fighting types against it, but the man in charge said that his… trainer took him…" Bruno trailed off as he got a strange look in his eye._

" _Bruno?" Bertha asked._

" _I asked who the trainer was, and he said it was Ash Ketchum."_

" _If that Primeape was Ash's…" Lorelei trailed off._

" _Then why does the Champion of Casus have it?" Lance completed._

 **NOW… New stuff**

"Hydreigon, Flash Cannon!"

"Charge him, Primeape!"

Hydreigon's middle mouth opened and filled with silver energy while Primeape rushed towards the dragon. He had just past the half way point when the Flash Cannon was fired.

"Dodge and grab his tail!"

As the silver beam hurtled at the pig monkey Pokémon, he easily side stepped the beam and continued the charge. Before the beam had even tapered off the fighting type had already grabbed on to the dragon's tail.

"Fly away, Hydreigon!"

"Seismic Toss!"

The three-headed dragon flapped its wings as hard as it could, but Primeape dug his heels into the ground and with great effort began to swing the dragon around him. Hydreigon continued its futile efforts of until Primeape, with one final spin, threw the dragon toward the stadium wall. The impact left a mark, and a fainted Hydreigon beneath it.

"Hydreigon is unable to continue, Blue trainer, please send in you next Pokémon!"

"You did great Hydreigon," Claus said as he returned his fallen Pokémon to his ball, before retrieving another, "Looks like Pikachu did a lot more damage than I thought, but let's see how you handle my," He tossed his new Pokéball in the air. Once reaching its peak, burst open to reveal his next Pokémon, "Houndoom!"

The newly released Pokémon threw its head to the sky and let loose a mighty howl, in the process, drawing attention to the collar around it's neck, which contained a mega-stone. None of which went unnoticed by Red.

"So, you can mega-evolve?" Red smirked at his own question, "Well this'll be interesting!"

"Well, since the skitty's out of the bag, why wait?" Clause replied. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a pocket watch with a Keystone imbedded in it. "Let's go Houndoom!"

Like earlier with Red and Charizard, light encased in light. Once the light receded, in Houndoom's place was his Mega-form.

"Flame Charge!"

"Intercept with Mega Punch!"

Flames enveloped the dog-like Pokémon as he charged towards his opponent. Primeape, remained still as he reared his fist back and his fist began to glow orange. Houndoom continued his charged unimpeded. He neared Primeape, who just let his fist fly forward, when he jumped upward, catching both Primeape and trainer by surprise.

"Flamethrower!"

From above, Houndoom let loose a torrent of flames at the pig monkey. Primeape screamed in both pain and surprise as he was burned from above.

"Seismic Toss!"

From inside the flames an arm reached out and grasped Houndoom around the muzzle closing off the mouth and in turn the flames. Now that the flames were gone, Primeape was revealed, and the lack of damage the attack had caused, other than slightly singed hair. Houndoom was quickly pulled from the air and forcibly slammed in to the ground by Prime ape.

"Low Kick!"

With one swift kick from Primeape, Houndoom was sent scraping along the ground to the other side of the field. Somehow, Houndoom managed to stand, but the two super effective moves from a powerful Pokémon were taking a heavy toll. On its first attempt to stand it nearly collapsed before catching itself. It ties once more before collapsing entirely, and in a flash was reverted into its base form.

"Houndoom is unable to battle, Primeape is the winner, which means the victor is Champion Satoshi!" The ref declared

"That was a great match, Claus." Red commented from his side, "You've gotten a lot stronger than when we last met."

"Yeah," Claus agreed, as he returned his Pokémon, "but I still got some ways to go before I can beat you. But, you're Champion, so what can I expect."

"I'm looking forward to next time!" Red called back as he left back through the Red side entryway.

"Me too!" Claus, doing the same through the Blue entry way.

CHAMPION'S BOX

JOHTO/KANTO TABLE

"It seems that trainer knows the Champion," Lance commented as they cleared the field for the next round, the Casus Elite, Karen, against the Unova Champion, Alder. "On a personal level at least."

"What are you thinking?" Koga inquired.

"He may be able to shed some light on his past, or at very least give us some more information on the Champion himself." Lance explained, while Lorelei raised a brow.

"There's no guarantee that he will say anything though. If they are friends, then it would make sense that he would cover for him." Agatha nodding in agreement.

"True," Lance relented, "But the G-men have officially opened an investigation into the Casus Champion and Elite." He revealed.

"Is this over the poaching claims from Oak?" Bruno asked, to which Lance nodded.

"Yes, and while I agreed to try and understand him more before I make a judgement, the fact that two legendries of such renown were in his possession, along with the word of a trusted public member, an investigation had been opened, but no official charges have been drawn up. I can ask this Claus for information about the Champion, and if they are friends he will most likely want to help him."

"Well then, you might want to go and find him now, you'll be up to battle next." Koga commented. Lance looked confused.

"Pryce and Ramos from Kalos are next. My battle is after theirs." Koga nodded to the field below.

"And now they're up." Below on the field, Alder had already been defeated by the Casus Elite, and the field being cleared. The rest blinked.

"That was fast." Agatha commented.

CASUS TABLE

"Wow." Alice blinked in surprise. "That went quicker than expected."

"How did that man ever become a Champion?" Allen muttered, in shock of how easily the battle was won.

"I hear that Unovans aren't as battle oriented as most other regions." Danny commented, brushing his Eevee's fur in his lap. "A lot more people prefer to become artists of some kind or do business. Even some of their Gym leaders have a second job that takes up their spare time from the lack of trainers. Kind of like ours." It was then that Red returned, with a fully healed Pikachu in his hood, and sat down, Pikachu jumping to stand on the table.

"They finished already?" Alice nodded if confirmation.

"Wow."

"That's what _I_ said!"

OUTSIDE COLOSSEUM

Claus Darkwood was leaving the tournament grounds, having already gone and healed his Pokémon. He had been defeated and, even though he could stay to see the other battles and cheer on his friends, he was no longer needed there, and would much prefer to train and get stronger for next time. That or talk to that cute barista a across the street. Yeah, that's what he'll do.

"Excuse me!" A voice yelled from behind him, "Claus Darkwood!" Turning to the vice, it turned out to be the Kanto/Johto Champion Lance.

"That's me." He replied, raising an eyebrow as to why the Champion was here. "You need something?" The champion smiled friendlily.

"Yes, I was hoping you'd answer a couple questions of mine." He answered. "You seemed familiar with the Champion, and we were hoping you could help with an investigation of ours, the G-men that it." Claus's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What kind of questions?" He asked, arms becoming crossed over his chest. Lanced raised his hand and made a calming motion.

"Oh, nothing to serious of course. We just want to know how you know him, and your impression of him, that's all." Claus's eyes narrowed even further.

"What exactly is this investigation about?" Lance chuckled as if the situation was funny.

"Oh, its just a claim that he poached a Pokémon," Claus's face went from suspicious to confused, "You see, every Champion goes through one at _some_ point in their career. It's usually just some challenger that was petty about a defeat, but still, we must investigate." He explained, seeing the confusion. Claus snorted.

"Yeah, the day Red poaches is the day I make out with a Gardevoir." He shook his head at the impossibility. "Sure, so what questions you got- "He was cut off when a loud explosion followed by cheers erupted from the Colosseum.

"Well, I'm up next and it seems that I should be going.' He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white card. On one side was black phone number and on the other side a short series of numbers and letters. "Call this number later and tell them the code. Its proof that I was the one to give it to you. They'll connect you to me and we'll be able to talk then." He gave the card to Clause, who shoved it in his pocket. "Thank you for your co-operation. Hopefully with your help we can shut this case as soon as possible." With that he walked briskly back to the Colosseum, leaving Claus to himself.

What was he doing before?... Oh yeah! That Barista.

VICTORIA CITY

POKE-GUARD HQ

Adrastea Torra loved her work. She loved it when she was a bright-eyes naïve Trainee in the Academy, and she loved it even now. Though she might not be able to do field work at the age of 76, she still saw to it that this organization did what it was supposed to and do it right. She currently sits in her office chair turned to face the backwall, which consists entirely of a window. It's through her reflection she offhandedly notes how hard the years have been. Her once smooth unblemished mocha skin has wrinkled, and pitch-black hair has turn white. Her body, though would not be declared pudgy by any mean, is no longer the young twig of a girl she once was. She has her hair in a Boufant style. Pearl earrings adorning her ears and matching pearl necklace. A dark blue two-piece pants suit over a yellow blouse, and black nursing shoes.

Past he reflection laid Victoria City and its majesty. A sprawling metropolis as far as the eye could see, and from her view in the Poke-guard HQ, even farther, especially on such a clear day. The HQ was the tallest man-made structure in Casus and laid in the center of the city. Her office was at the top floor, the only thing above was the Heli-pad on the roof. This was one of her favorite parts of the job, being able to have this view.

"Master Torra?" A voice asked from behind her, and from the reflection again, she saw her secretary, Gerald Hardcastle. Short black hair, green eyes, a suit like her own, obviously one intended for a male, though a few shades lighter. He was a bit on the young side compared to her previous one, at 31 years, but still did a fine job none the less. Needed to work on his confidence though, especially if he wanted to ask out that crush of his in financial.

"Yes?" She turned her sight back to the view. She should really bring the grandkids up here again before she retires. They always love that.

"It's the head of the International Police. He's quite insistent he speak with you." Oh, goody, pissing of some pompous wind bag from the IF. The head no less. That always fun, another favorite of the job.

"Oh, very well, what line?" She asked turning back to her desk. The desk, like the rest of the office was more contemporary and minimalist in design, especially compared to her predecessor. That man was a hoarder if she ever met one. Her desk was black with silver supports, and on each side of her seat three drawer, the top two smaller than the bottom, and a front board concealing her bottom half. On the left of the desk top, her computer and intercom, and the right a lamp, phone and a family picture. In front of the desk two black chair, all on the white carpeting. Behind the chairs, making up the center of the room, a long rectangular black table, and a black three-person sofa on the right and left.

The far wall was bare of anything and painted white. The left wall painted black had two pictures hung on it. The first was of her in an outfit like hers now, though younger by years, in her 40s in front of a grey background. The next one her predecessor, a tall, white, black haired, blue eyes man in a black and white suit in front of a red background. The right wall was bare of anything other than its black paint.

"A-actuelly mam," Gerald stuttered, see, work on his confidence, "He's here, outside the door."

Instead of surprise or worry of the event, her thoughts were, "I didn't know the freight elevator reached up her, or that it could handle that much fat.", which she freely voiced to the now wide-eyed intern.

"S-should I-I send him in?" Gerald stuttered out, unsure if he should comment on her thoughts. She should really have a talk to him about that. Though for now she waved him out.

"Sure, send the wind-bag in. Let's get this over with." She wasn't really looking forward to _seeing_ the man, pissing him off, though the way his face always turned red sure was a treat.

As she leaned back on her chair, she looked at the Director and how little he had changed since the last time they had met. The lard of a man looked like a Walrein in a black suit, though he kept the Sealeo mustache and none of the hair, carrying a brown leather brief case.

"Ah, Director Malory, what a… well, displeasure seems a bit weak, but fitting for the moment." She smiled, though a three-year-old could see how condescending it was. 'One sentence and he's already pink.'

"Cut the Tauros crap, Torra. We've found one of your men operating an _illegal_ investigation. We found one Silas Jones in a restricted area with equipment that has been outlawed for public use!" He accused. There must be something else going on. Usually when one of her Agents were found, though the happenings were rare, he usually ranted at her for an hour over the phone, though she mutes him for most of it, before she goes through the whole spiel she was about to go through.

She tapped a finger on her chin and looked off as though in thought before typing on her computer and bringing up _'Jones, Silas'_ 's file.

"Ah, here we are. It seems mister Jones left our organization early last year." Left meaning undercover illegal activities that the Poke-guard can't be seen doing. All the paper work says they quit for legal reasons and are to only be referred to as leaving to those in the agency and as quitting for if they truly quit. "As you know, we are not responsible for the actions for our people once they have decided to leave our organization. Though we'll be taking over custody of mister Jones to protect all private knowledge he may be in possession of." She smiled that taunting smile and he glared and reddened like he was about to explode but held his tongue. What ever was going on must really be important then.

"Despite your Agents illegal actions," stressing the word as if to threaten her, though he really couldn't do anything, "We were able use his collected data to link together a series of crimes that were previously thought to be isolated events." He reached into he case dropped four files on his desk, some thicker than others.

One detailing an attack on a Kalos gym while a public attraction was stolen, one the disappearance of a Darkrai and disk belonging to a bell tower of sorts, and the disappearance of a man and his wife. The final was Jones's theory and proof of the events linking. Years of file reading aloud Torra to pick out the major details of each file quickly, and with each one, her good mood dampened. What really gather, was a partially intercepted transmission between an unknown craft in Hoenn and an unknown location in Casus.

"I'll need to speak with the agent that captured Jones and any evidence taken from the scene." She went straight to business and took control of the case. There was only one reason he would even want her to glimpse one of his cases, much less have their files. "I'll have my Reps talk with the league and your end to iron out the legalities of it all. A joint council between the League, G-men, IF, and Poke-guard will need to be put into place. Planned attacks like these aren't done on the same day in different regions by pure happenstance. We'll need to be coordinated if we are to compete with a global entity like I suspect this one is. Keep this on a need to know on your end. Who know where they have eyes and ears." She didn't say any good-byes, but he could tell they were through, and left to do as told, though he would never admit to doing so without outing up a fight. She meanwhile looked through the files one last time, before calling Gerald back in and handing them to him.

"Give these to Director Duna and tell her that it's a priority Alpha. Schedule our meeting for tomorrow, 8 A.M. Afterward, I'll need to speak with both Sage Arin and Elder Harrison about the same matter. Contact the legal department and have them iron out the details of a joint operation with the IF, G-men, and league. That needs done ASAP, and contact Sr. Rep Cardinal about the possibility of a public statement if this becomes public." For all his insecurities, Gerald was good at his job and could even keep up with her and her pace.

"Will that be all ma'am?"

"One last thing. Grow a pair and ask that girl out for Arceus's sake!" At least she was able to make him turn red today.

 **Yeah, it's been a while. I'll try to be better, but no promises. If you like the battles tell me, if not, tell me what you think I could do to make them better, and if there are any grammar mistakes if you notice any.  
**

 **Also, tell me what you think the Evil teams plan is if you can or any theories.**


End file.
